Aldéran 8 : Les plants du passé et de l'avenir
by iloveharlock
Summary: L'espace manque vite à Aldéran et sauver sa galactopole de végétaux envahisseurs est une excellente raison. Et la solution trouve son origine dans le passé de son père et le sien. Entre les différents Sanctuaires, l'espace lui réserve bien des dangers.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :_ Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte le temps de quelques clins d'oeil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Après avoir opéré un rétablissement, Aldéran souffla un instant sur le piton rocheux.

Levant les yeux, il aperçut Gomen Jorande, à quelques mètres de lui, déjà au sommet de la montagne, assurant son relai. Et quelques prises plus tard, le jeune homme le rejoignit.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais où est le plaisir d'arriver tout en haut. Tout ça pour redescendre ensuite !

- C'est juste pour le côté sport, endurance, et le plaisir des yeux. Ce paysage n'est-il pas de toute beauté ! ?

Aldéran ne put qu'approuver, découvrant les sommets rocheux des montagnes environnantes, où pointaient des résineux endurants et où gambadaient de hardis caprinés. Sortant son téléphone, il filma quelques minutes durant, à 360°, le vent vif des hauteurs emmêlant sa longue crinière d'un roux flamboyant qu'il avait libérée du casque de sécurité.

- Mais on doit quand même finir par redescendre ! râla encore le jeune homme.

Le Colonel du SIGiP esquissa un sourire.

- Tu pourrais certainement appeler un hélico privé, mais tu manquerais la moitié de la joie de cette sortie !

- La joie ? grinça toujours Aldéran. Tous mes muscles me font mal, j'ai le dos en compote et je crois que j'ai finalement découvert que je souffre de vertige !

- Ce n'est pas possible une pareille chochotte, rit franchement son ami en lui donnant une bonne claque dans le dos. Allez, le plateau de ce sommet est vaste, on va se trouver un coin un peu protégé du vent pour allumer un feu et faire griller les saucisses de notre repas.

De peu farouches marmottes venues finir le pain des deux amis, ils s'étaient ensuite accordés un bon moment pour récupérer de l'escalade, se promener au sommet de la montagne au paysage sauvage, le sol assez traître sous les semelles, mais le lieu totalement préservé et naturel, les alpinistes autorisés à escalader listés au compte-gouttes par le Bureau Forestier de Protection de la Nature !

Les déchets rassemblés dans un sac, même les trognons de pommes, Aldéran et Gomen s'étaient préparés pour parcourir à nouveau les parois rocheuses, mais en sens inverse, vérifiant soigneusement leur matériel.

- Vas-y le premier, Gomen, j'assure ta descente.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, les deux hommes avaient rejoint le pied de la petite montagne et s'étaient dirigés vers le chalet des Skendromme dans cette section des Rocheuses du Nord du pays.

Ayvanère les accueillit, fraîche et pimpante, ayant passé sa journée entre la source d'eau chaude naturelle et de nombreux verres de tisane destinés à lui désintoxiquer le corps.

- Alors, cette sortie ?

- Génial, grogna Aldéran. On est monté, pour ensuite revenir à notre point de départ !

- Vous l'avez supporté tout ce temps, Gomen ? Aucune envie de donner un peu trop de mou à la corde ou de limer un des mousquetons ? gloussa-t-elle.

- Le mousqueton a tenu bon, plaisanta Gomen. Pour ce qui est du mou, j'ai essayé aussi mais ce sale gosse est plus agile qu'un singe !

- Bande d'assassins, commenta le jeune homme en abandonnant son équipement dans l'entrée pour se précipiter vers sa chambre et la salle de bain.

Après un dîner copieux, les trois amis s'étaient retrouvés pour finir la soirée autour de la cheminée, verre à anse de vin chaud à la main.

- Le vent était extrêmement piquant sur le retour. Il semble que, pour une fois, la météo aie prévu juste : la neige va tomber en masse durant la nuit ! remarqua Gomen. On va être coincé ici ?

- Vous peut-être, moi je fais venir mon hélico ! ironisa Aldéran tout en caressant la tête de Torko posée sur ses genoux.

- Ben, et moi alors ? ! protesta Ayvanère.

- Je n'embarque pas une meurtrière en puissance dans un appareil de la flotte familiale !

- Continue sur cette voie, et tu ne seras plus en état d'appeler ton hélico après ce que je te ferai d'ici l'aube, pouffa la jeune femme.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de refaire vos cochonneries de l'autre nuit, dans tout le couloir, glissa Gomen, hilare.

- Tu n'avais qu'à fermer ta porte, espèce de pervers, s'étrangla Aldéran, plutôt mort de rire.

- Mais bien sûr…Aldéran se leva, prenant les verres de chacun pour aller les remplir à nouveau, prenant garde que le rire qui le secouait toujours ne fasse s'échapper quelques gouttes du capiteux breuvage.

* * *

La neige était tombée durant la nuit, sans discontinuer, en abondance, et plus d'un demi-mètre de poudreuse entourait le chalet lui-même devenu d'un blanc immaculé.

Après avoir dégagé l'appuie de fenêtre et ouvert grand les battants, Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient observé la nature silencieuse qui s'éveillait alors que le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel d'azur.

- Encore une semaine ici, c'est merveilleux, murmura-t-elle.

- Tout à l'heure, on ira skier. Gomen a encore des envies de randonnées, il n'aura qu'à prendre la moto-neige et les raquettes pour partir de son côté !

* * *

Cela avait été l'exécution impitoyable du Rite des Sept Lames, se déroulant dès lors durant lesdits sept jours.

Armes blanches, aux lames aux formes diverses, permettant une multitude de raffinements sadiques, jour après jour, elles avaient ouverts des blessures dans les chairs.

De profondes coupures avaient été jusqu'à marquer l'os. D'autres en biais avaient meurtri les muscles en longues lésions nettes et presqu'insoupçonnables dès le début de cicatrisation. Certaines avaient eu pour but d'arracher des lambeaux de peau selon des formes géométriques diverses.

Après la semaine de sévices quotidiens, le supplicié était alors transféré dans une chambre d'hôpital médicalisée de façon pointue et de qualifiés médecins le prenaient en charge.

Une semaine de repos complet afin de remettre le blessé sur pieds. Les produits cicatrisants étaient d'une exceptionnelle efficacité et les blessures se refermaient effectivement à vitesse hallucinante, tandis que perfusions, injections et autres doses massives de médicaments achevaient de remettre en équilibre, autant que possible. Et ce dans le simple but que le prisonnier soit au mieux de sa forme pour supporter le rite suivant !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrant – et l'écran-calendrier fixé au mur au-dessus – ne permettait pas de doute quant au jour et donc à ce qui allait arriver - le prisonnier tout juste remis se raidit dans son lit.

- Quand cela va-t-il prendre fin ? fit-il, tentant de ne pas paraître suppliant !

- Nous sommes tellement nombreux ! Nous sommes les proches de toutes tes victimes ! Nous avons décidé de te faire subir ce qu'elles avaient enduré ! siffla une voix dans l'interphone. Nous avons fait en sorte que ton enlèvement passe pour une tentative d'évasion. Il semble que cela aie fonctionné, tu es le seul recherché. Mais, personne ne te libérera. Si tu savais à quel point cela nous réjouit ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, ordure inhumaine !

Cette fois encore, Pelmy Berkauw, le serial killer se laissa emmener vers la salle de torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****.**

Au volant de son tout-terrain noir, la peinture d'usine presque encore fraîche, Aldéran était revenu à RadCity un jour avant Ayvanère, et trois après que Gomen les aie quittés.

La semaine au grand air avait fait le plus grand bien et ce même si, bien qu'en chômage technique, le jeune homme conservait un max de jours de congés officiels pour les affecter à ses imprévisibles virées spatiales, et il avait une hâte grandissante que le nouvel immeuble du Bureau de la Spéciale sorte de terre afin qu'il puisse reprendre le boulot !

« Cette fois, la preuve est faite : je suis taré ! En même temps, bien que l'escalade aie donné sa dose d'adrénaline, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec les sensations sur le terrain en compagnie de ceux de l'Unité ! ».

- Contrôles de vitesse sur les Avenues Akel, Terminsk et Govlure…

Faisant demi-tour au premier carrefour venu, Aldéran évita de s'engager sur l'Avenue Akel et repartit à toute allure, et bien au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée vers le Boulevard du Cygne. C'était un bon détour pour revenir à son appartement, mais au moins il n'écoperait d'un énième procès-verbal !

« J'ai toujours su que c'était une bonne chose que de se brancher sur la fréquence de la police de la route… Un bon réflexe, depuis que j'ai eu douze ans et que je roulais sans permis ! ».

* * *

- Trois des braqueurs se sont réfugiés dans la salle des coffres, les deux autres tiennent toujours les six otages dont Lougar et Morvik. On peut toujours percevoir le compte-à-rebours de la bombe…

Opérant un sec virage – ce qui lui valut une volée de klaxon de la part des véhicules dont il avait coupé la trajectoire, manquant de peu se faire aboutir également – Aldéran fonça vers le lieu de l'intervention, la connexion à l'ordinateur central du Bureau AZ-37 lui transmettant en retour les coordonnées.

Daleyna Progris, qui dirigeait l'Unité Mammouth, vit un jeune homme aux joues aussi enflammées que sa chevelure s'avancer vers elle.

- Aldie, tu es déjà de retour dans la capitale…

- Quel don d'observation ! Et je peux surtout savoir ce que mon Unité fait sur un Code 5 ? ! aboya-t-il alors qu'elle le tirait à l'abri derrière son Van d'Intervention. Et toi aussi, par-dessus le marché ! ?

- Toi, le SIGiP veille à ce que tu restes en bonne forme par des entraînements réguliers. Sans les moyens de cette Section Militaire de nos Polices, Melgon a ce même souci pour nous ! Ton Unité et la mienne étaient donc en exercices, tout près d'ici… Et comme il fallait intervenir vite, il nous a envoyés. Ton Unité devait se contenter de baliser le terrain, pour que nous foncions ensuite…

- Oui, l'Unité Anaconda n'a pas à couvrir ce genre d'opération sans moi, c'est trop dangereux… La preuve !

- Toi, tu n'as pas espionné l'intégralité des échanges, remarqua la Lieutenante. La bombe n'était pas prévue… Pas plus que ton Artificier se fasse piéger !

Aldéran fit la grimace, la situation lui rappelant de désagréables souvenirs - enfin, en réalité, plutôt une absence totale de souvenirs suite à la balle qui l'avait frappé sous l'oreille, provoquant un sévère traumatisme crânien – tandis qu'un involontaire tressaillement le parcourait.

- Et je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois le mieux concerné pour ces circonstances, remarqua-t-elle, sombre, préoccupée. Tu sais très bien comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois que des membres de l'Unité ont été otages !

- Oui, j'ai toujours copie des enregistrements des caméras – ça me donne idée de ce qui s'est passé dans ce Bureau de Poste… Et je dois justement éviter que ce qui est arrivé à Lozelle et moi ne se reproduise ! jeta-t-il durement. Il me reste Soreyn Romgall et Talvérya Musguelle, ainsi que Jelka depuis la Centrale de Communications Mobile… Ca va être juste !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as ton équipement dans le coffre de la voiture !

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, assura-t-il. Quelles sont les infos sur la bombe ?

- Modèle SP-127. Lougar était dans le mégamarché parce qu'à distance cette bombe est couplée aux batteries d'énergie alimentant les caisses !

- Génial, l'expert en explosif est au beau milieu du jeu de quilles, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Le seul autre spécialiste de ce modèle est Moukliche, fit Daleyna après un moment de réflexions. Il est au Pénitentier, j'ai envoyé un de mes équipiers l'interroger !

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Pas une bonne idée !

- Comment cela ?

- Un poseur de bombes, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est que ça explose, quitte à ce que des innocents y restent, qui à y laisser sa peau ! Aussi, à ce jeu, on peut tourner en rond un bon moment : donne-t-il une indication fausse pour que ça saute, sait-il qu'on connaît sa psychologie et son info sera-t-elle correcte mais interprétée comme inexacte, … ? ! Avec le nombre de victimes potentielles, on ne peut se risquer à ces hypothèses !

- Que suggères-tu ?

- Un seul de ces braqueurs est celui qui a fabriqué la bombe. Comme il ne doit pas envisager de la désamorcer il n'est certainement pas à proximité ! En revanche, ses complices doivent être un peu au courant, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas se faire surprendre par leur propre engin… C'est d'eux que j'aurai la réponse !

* * *

Soreyn et Talvérya s'étaient rapprochés de leur Lieutenant-Colonel, attendant les directives.

Aldéran fronça les sourcils à la vue d'une créature inconnue, longue et fine, à la peau légèrement verdâtre, les yeux en amande et les prunelles d'un gris sombre, les paupières lourdement maquillées, sa très longue chevelure couleur de caramel tressée en une épaisse natte et tombant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle était indiscutablement de la même race que Talvérya !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et, surtout, que faites-vous ici ? C'est bien trop dangereux pour une civile !

- Mon amie, Sylvarande Ysaviss. Elle était avec moi quand j'ai été bipée pour l'alerte… Et comme elle vient d'arriver et n'a pas encore eu le temps de poser ses bagages…

- Qu'elle aille se mettre à l'abri dans le Van d'Intervention, siffla le jeune homme.

* * *

Laissant à Daleyna le soin de libérer les otages, Aldéran s'était dirigé vers la salle des coffres du mégamarché.

Evacués, les couloirs étaient déserts et depuis la Centrale de Communication Mobile, Jelka Ourosse guidait infailliblement ses équipiers !

Aldéran prit une bonne inspiration, tâtant par réflexe la crosse en bois du cosmogun à son côté gauche, confiant en son arme familière et un peu aussi dans le gilet pare-balles.

Ils ont déplacé les meubles, j'en jurerais. Ils se sont en tous cas retranchés au fond de la salle.

- Où est la bombe ?

- Entre les portes et eux. Donc, inutile de songer à faire exploser les portes !

- Les dimensions du faux-plafond ?

- Suffisantes pour le passage d'un homme. Je ne détecte aucun piège.

- A moins d'être venus plusieurs fois avant leur attaque, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de préparer des obstacles. Daleyna m'a dit qu'ils avaient agi en force, avec ces véhicules volés béliers. Le recours à une bombe ne donne pas à penser qu'ils soient adeptes d'une opération en finesse ! Soreyn, tu me suis. Talvérya, vous demeurez près de ces portes avec le fusil-mitrailleur, pour les arroser s'ils tentaient de nous filer entre les doigts !

- A vos ordres, Aldéran, répondit Talvérya en frottant doucement pour sa part la broche qui fermait le col de son chemisier en ce qui devait être un geste porte-bonheur.

Aldéran et Soreyn empruntant une porte de service pour atteindre une grille de ventilation donnant accès au faux-plafond, Talvérya toucha à nouveau son bijou.

- Tu as tout vu, Sylvarande ?

- L'explosion de cet AZ-37 est vraiment mal venue ! Profitons autant que possible de cette intervention pour voir ce garçon en action… Je vais me poster discrètement juste derrière le Van et utiliser les lunettes à multi-perçages afin que ce bâtiment me soit transparent et que je vous voie tous comme si j'étais tout à côté de vous !

- Sois prudente, Ma Reine !

- Comme s'ils pouvaient imaginer… Un seul être le pourrait, mais il est loin, très loin ! Et même si récupérer quelques forces avec nos opérations à venir, ne lui permettra pas de trouver un point faible où nous frapper ! Toi, Talvérya, sois prudente car tu es d'un autre niveau biologique que moi et une grave blessure…

- Je connais tes ordres, Sylvarande ! Je serai digne de ta confiance.

Le dernier braqueur en vie était tombé à genoux, frappé à la gorge par les impitoyables Points de Pression !

- Ton cerveau sera bientôt privé de sang. Aussi, si tu ne veux finir sur le sol de ce bunker, donne-moi le code pour désactiver cette bombe !

* * *

- Content de te revoir, firent Yélyne Morvik et Darys Lougar.

- Et moi donc ! répondit Aldéran en étreignant les deux otages libérés qui avant d'être membres de son Unité étaient des amis de confiance, l'alerte enfin finie. Daleyna ! ? jeta-t-il ensuite en désignant du menton Sylvarande Ysaviss qui portait un pansement à son avant-bras gauche.

- La curiosité… Elle est sortie du Van et l'éclat d'une des charges explosives de mon Unité lui a lacéré le poignet. Rien de grave.

- Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, pas si elle avait obéi ! Tu n'y es pour rien, Daleyna… Décidément, entre Talvérya et cette Sylvarande, je n'aime pas ces bonnes femmes au teint verdâtre, même s'il est très clair ! Si ça tourne comme d'hab, cette Sylvarande Ysaviss va nous intenter un procès !

Partageant le reste de son plateau-repas avec Torko, Aldéran n'eut qu'un regard distrait pour le Point-Infos du soir, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait que l'obscure galactopole de la planète d'un système solaire voisin s'était transformée en végétaux vivants, éradiquant toute autre forme de vie !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Les fondations et trois sous-sols, dont le parking, étaient finis et le premier étage était en bonne voie de construction.

Suite à l'explosion, tout un angle du quartier avait été soufflé et les lieux étaient lumineux comme jamais, et cela serait jusqu'à ce que les immeubles autour du futur Bureau de la Spéciale s'élèvent à leur tour.

Aldéran fit la grimace, ayant toujours en tête le grand bâtiment gris, si familier.

- Je peux t'assurer que le nouvel AZ-37 sera de toute beauté !

Le jeune homme se retourna, s'adossant alors au capot de son haut et puissant véhicule.

- Melgon !

Le Colonel de l'AZ-37 le rejoignit.

- L'immeuble sera de métal et de verre, aux lignes simples et élancées. L'aménagement intérieur ne devrait cependant dépayser, on va simplement disposer de matériel flambant neuf et à la pointe de la technologie !

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Ca me plaira. J'ai hâte !

- Au vu de la démonstration à laquelle tu t'es livré hier, je constate que tu es affûté comme jamais, remarqua Melgon.

- Et toi, tu as envoyé mon Unité sur un Code 5 !

- Tu sais très bien que l'intervention a dégénéré. Tu te doutes bien que je ne l'aurais jamais fait en parfaite connaissance de cause ! Et une fois tes deux membres piégés, je n'ai pu que mettre Romdall et Musguelle en sécurité auprès de Daleyna. Merci de lui avoir prêté main-forte !

- Ce n'était que normal, rétorqua le jeune homme. Et puis, je pensais justement que les descentes sur le terrain me manquaient terriblement alors que je roulais vers l'appart ! Une fois Darys et Yélyne saufs, j'ai apprécié ces quelques minutes !

- Tu as pris un grand risque… Ce braqueur aurait pu ne pas parler, ou ne pas connaître le code de désactivation !

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Franchement entre une mort inévitable si je n'avais pas rétabli sa circulation sanguine, et un code, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Le poseur de bombe n'aurait pas craqué, lui, pas son comparse !

Les sourcils de Melgon se froncèrent.

- Tu as pris un énorme risque, répéta-t-il. Sans compter qu'entre ton cosmogun et cette technique de corps à corps – de torture presque – tu es à la limite de la morale et de la légalité !

- La moralité, face à ces criminels, je m'assoie dessus ! aboya en retour Aldéran, ses prunelles bleu marine étincelantes, poings convulsivement serrés. Et j'en ai autant pour cette légalité qui n'a cherché qu'à innocenter Berkauw !

- Là, tu parles de la Défense, et tu pars sur un différend personnel envers ton ancienne compagne ! Tu sais très bien que les avocats qui, entre autres, nous assistent, font tout pour que Berkauw ne quitte plus jamais le Pénitencier Psychiatrique, pour autant qu'on le retrouve…

Aldéran ajusta les lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

- J'espère que tu as compris ? glissa-t-il soudain.

- Quoi donc ?

Aldéran avait posé son ordinateur sur le capot du tout-terrain noir, l'avait allumé.

- Oui, j'ai moi aussi en mémoire les enregistrements de son évasion, via les caméras du carrefour ! fit Melgon après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux fichiers qui lui étaient donnés à voir. Le Fourgon Pénitentiaire a été embouti par un véhicule-bélier, les complices ont flingué les gardiens avant de mettre à terre l'Unité d'Intervention du Bureau TP-12 qui escortait le petit convoi – c'étaient des fléchettes anesthésiantes, il n'y a pas eu de blessés dans nos rangs !…  
Et Berkauw est sorti, a été rejoint par ses comparses qui l'ont fait monter dans un van.

- C'était ce que nous avons déduit… Mais ce n'est pas la réalité ! grommela le jeune homme. Ca me titillait, mais ce sont surtout les experts tacticiens du SIGiP qui me l'ont confirmé : le véhicule-bélier a sérieusement endommagé le Fourgon, ces hommes ont enlevé Berkauw mais en évitant de lui faire du mal, à ce moment. Et ceux qui l'ont embarqué l'entraînaient contre son gré, bien plus qu'ils ne faisaient mine de le soutenir comme s'il avait été un peu sonné par l'attaque !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Moi non plus, Mel, avoua Aldéran. Quoique, ce n'est pas une hypothèse si folle !

- J'avoue que je me demandais… Peut-être même que j'espérais… murmura Melgon, hésitant, même un peu honteux de lui.

- Si, tu peux l'envisager : que ce fou furieux d'assassin de masse a été prix à son propre piège ! Ses victimes ou simplement des citoyens revanchards lui font payer ses crimes ! Je m'en réjouis aussi, mais je sais qu'il faut qu'on le retrouve, qu'on le sauve, pour qu'il continue d'être traduit devant la Justice !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, assura encore Melgon, avec une esquisse de sourire. Tu es impitoyable, mais tu sais toujours voir le côté bassement pratique – si je puis dire – et parfaitement logique des situations. Je t'adore, Aldéran !

- Et toi, tu as très mauvaise mine, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes… Tu ne semblais déjà pas très bien, peu avant que l'explosion ne souffle le quartier et notre Bureau. Melgon ?

Melgon s'était assis sur la banquette arrière du tout-terrain sportif noir, le regard reconnaissant mais les lèvres fermées sur son sentiment réel.

- Merci pour le café, fit-il en prenant le gobelet qu'Aldéran lui rapportait du snack tout proche.  
- Café noir, une dose de caramel, une dose de chocolat, une dose de crème aromatisée à la vanille et un filet de liqueur de brandy… Tu n'es pas de service, tu peux avoir cette dernière addition à ton café.

- Je constate que tu n'oublies rien.

- Mel, je t'ai posé une question ! Et, que tu l'évites, ne me rends que plus angoissé… Seras-tu apte à reprendre le nouveau AZ-37, ou bien… ?

Melgon but quelques gorgées de café, ses pensées uniquement dirigées vers lui-même. Silencieux, son regard croisa celui d'Aldéran qui, pour une fois pudique et respectueux des sentiments d'autrui, ne disait rien, mais plein d'interrogations !

- Laured et moi sommes fous de notre bébé, reprit-il après un très long moment. Cette petite fille, pour nous deux, en pères, nous l'aimons à un point !

- Mel, encore une fois, ce n'était pas ma question…

- Un virus me mine. Rien à voir avec celui qui détruisait ton cœur… Je perds mes forces, chaque jour qui passe… Mais, ces analyses qui pompent mon sang finiront bien par donner un résultat, un diagnostic et donc un traitement ! Mais c'est mal engagé… Aldéran, si au jour de l'inauguration du nouvel AZ-37, je n'étais pas en état, ce serait toi le Colonel du Bureau, pour quelques semaines ou quelques mois…

- Tu en es à ce point, Mel… Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi mal, question santé… Mais, diriger le Bureau, je refuse ! J'en ai déjà plus que marre avec les paperasses en tant que Leader de l'Unité Anaconda ! Je refuse de me colleter, même quelques semaines durant, avec ton boulot ! Mel…

- Je ne vais vraiment pas bien, avoua encore Melgon. Vraiment pas. Et je ne peux laisser le futur Bureau qu'à un homme en qui j'ai une totale confiance… J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, mais, si ça devait se produire, Aldie… ?

- Je serai là, répondit simplement le jeune homme en empruntant le gobelet de café de Melgon pour faire glisser dans sa gorge une pilule rose.

- Toujours les migraines ?

- Oui.

- J'espère que tu n'outrepasses pas les prescriptions ? s'inquiéta son ami. Tu sais où l'automédication et les excès t'ont mené, il y a quelques mois !

- Oui, une désintox, ça me suffit ! sourit Aldéran.

* * *

Laured indiqua un siège au jeune homme.

- Si tu veux rester à dîner…

- Merci, mais j'ai invité Soreyn à l'appart et Ayvanère a promis de nous préparer un de ces menus d'aliments crus et très épicés… Désolé, mais tes savoureux poissons, cuits, ne font pas le poids.

- Bonne soirée à vous trois.

Lyniap, le bébé, encore rampant, de Melgon et de Laured, tapota le pantalon de cuir pourpre d'Aldéran.

- Tu es aventureuse, toi !

Le jeune homme souleva, embrassa et câlina la toute petite fille.

- Tu es magnifique !

Une infinie peine passa dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

Melgon posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ayvi et toi… ?

- Elle veut un bébé… mais je connais aussi bien qu'elle les résultats médicaux… Il ne faut pas ! Ce serait une grossesse bien trop risquée pour elle… Même si elle est prête à la tenter !

* * *

Devant dresser le profil d'une veuve noire supposée, Ayvanère s'était retirée à son bureau dès après le café, laissant Aldéran et Soreyn dans le salon.

Les deux amis avaient parlé, un peu de tout et de rien, passant d'un sujet à l'autre, la télé en bruit de fond ainsi que les puissants ronflements de Torko.

Aldéran sursauta quand, après être allé se resservir de café, Soreyn s'était penché sur lui pour le renifler !

- Ca te prend souvent ? marmonna-t-il alors que son ami reprenait place dans un fauteuil.

- Ton eau de toilette, c'est la nouvelle fragrance de Kuban ?

- Oui… Tu te mets à renifler tout qui est à portée, maintenant ? !

- J'adore les eaux de toilette de ce fabriquant ! Je crois que Nybelle m'a offert tous les flacons sur le marché, sauf celui de celle que tu portes !

- Evite malgré tout d'aller renifler un peu trop ouvertement sinon on pensera que tu as autre chose en tête… En même temps, à trois mois de ton mariage, te faire une dernière nuit avec un garçon n'est pas idiot !

Les joues de Soreyn s'empourprèrent.

- Mais, Aldéran, je n'ai jamais… protesta-t-il.

- En ce cas, je devrais peut-être me dévouer pour que tu ne te maries pas sans avoir connu ça !

Soreyn sursauta encore, ignorant jusqu'à quel point son ami était sérieux, tandis qu'Aldéran partait dans un fou rire qui réveilla Torko.


	4. Chapter 4

**4****.**

- Tiens, goûte !

Aldéran prit la grande éprouvette que lui tendait son aîné et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide coloré.

- Vermouth !

- Ah, ça va, j'avais un doute quant au résultat… Vu que tu as identifié direct, c'est bon !

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- A force de tripoter des mélanges synthétiques pendant tes heures de boulot, tu devrais ouvrir un magasin de spiritueux, ça payera beaucoup mieux, en sus !

- Je peux t'assurer que le salaire que me verse la _Clinique Sperdon_ est plus que confortable ! Et je ne le fais évidemment pas pour l'argent. Tout comme toi, avec ton propre boulot !

- J'avoue. Tu as l'air fatigué…

- Difficile de concilier les recherches du Labo, écrire le troisième volume sur les parapides à dilutions variables et bien sûr les trois femmes de ma vie !

- Oh, toi et tes histoires de –ides !

- Désolé que ça te passe largement par-dessus la tête, rétorqua Skyrone avec un clin d'œil affectueux pour atténuer sa remarque, poussant surtout vers son cadet l'échiquier de la partie en cours.

Aldéran réexamina les deux stratégies qui s'affrontaient et il déplaça son pion.

- Maintenant, tâche de te tirer de là, mais à mon prochaine venue, je te mettrai mat en trois coups, promis !

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire… rit franchement Skyrone. Je sais que tu mènes à sept victoires contre trois, mais la roue finit toujours par tourner. Et, contrairement à toi, mon métier requiert une infinie patience !

* * *

Skyrone avait utilisé un grand flacon pour remplir à nouveau les deux tubes gradués du vermouth réinventé par ses soins.

- Quels sont tes projets, en attendant que le nouveau Bureau soit opérationnel ? questionna l'aîné.

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- C'est vrai qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais autant été laissé livré à moi-même… Le fait qu'on n'aie pas de date d'inauguration me freine un peu. Là, j'ai pris une semaine d'amour avec Ayvanère et d'amitié avec Gomen. Maintenant, je ne serais pas contre une virée dans l'espace. J'aimerais que papa, ou Warius, m'appelle. Concernant Warius et ses enfants, je ne dois pas les voir avant encore un bon moment – la dernière date prise a dû être reportée pour d'obscures raisons…

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Aldie, autant papa que ce Warius Zéro sont bien assez grands et avec assez d'expérience que pour se passer allègrement de ta présence, sauf pour accumuler les catastrophes !

- C'est ça, ajoute ensuite que je suis un porte poisse !

- Il y a de ça… Ton dernier vol t'a bien secoué, d'où ces épouvantables migraines qui, parfois, te clouent au lit ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir te récupérer et à parcourir les rapports de tes scanners !

- Les aléas de la navigation spatiale, ses dangers surtout, rien que de l'ordinaire pour notre père et son ami.

- Oui, mais eux ils ont passé leur vie à cela ! Toi, tu es un enfant de ce sol, tout te ramène à la terre ! Ce ne sont pas quelques mésaventures galactiques qui font de toi un véritable voyageur ! objecta vivement Skyrone, de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles marron. Un de ces jours, Aldéran, il t'arrivera quelque chose de vraiment grave !

- Non. Papa et…

- Ils ne peuvent pas être tout le temps près de toi. Il y a le voyager pour les rejoindre, ensuite le retour. Je n'ai aucune expérience, je le reconnais, mais je devine que tout peut t'arriver durant ces trajets.

- Ce n'est pas faux… Même si tu délires à fond ! Tu te représentes l'espace comme dans les films ou les fictions littéraires. En réalité, c'est beaucoup plus simple : tu passes, tu files et après avoir réalisé ton projet tu te casses !

- Oh oui, c'est tellement sans contradictions… Tu as volé au secours de notre cadette enlevée par des Esclavagistes, tu as été pris au piège d'un grand Champignon, tu t'es fait ouvrir le crâne et papa a manqué être flingué à bout portant par celui qu'il t'avait présenté comme son meilleur ami ! Limpide, en effet, grinça Skyrone, avec un parfait bon sens !

* * *

Un moment, Aldéran avait suivi le flash info sur son ordinateur tandis que Skyrone et Saréale donnaient des indications à leurs équipes pour la poursuite des expériences chimiques en suivant les protocoles voulus par les autres laboratoires pharmaceutiques.

- Du neuf ? questionna son aîné.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Berkauw, bien que toutes les polices le recherchent – encore une fois – et le SIGiP s'est remis sur le coup pour identifier les kidnappeurs. Ca ne me concerne pas. Rien d'important donc.

- Dis, Aldie, ton Melgon va-t-il continuer d'envoyer les Unités s'exerçant sur le terrain sans trop réfléchir à tous les développements de la situation ? jeta soudain Skyrone. Ton Unité a failli y passer ! Et toi, tu n'avais que ce gilet pare-balles et ce vieux cosmogun… autant dire que tu étais désarmé !

- Détrompe-toi, rit Aldéran, sans que son frère ne comprenne.

* * *

Quittant le Laboratoire de Recherches de la _Clinique Sperdon_, Aldéran se glissa au volant du tout-terrain noir tandis que Torko se couchait sur la banquette arrière.

« Comment pourrais-tu comprendre, Sky… ? Ce cosmogun est la plus terrible arme qui soit, et ce en dépit de son âge ! Elle n'est pas égalée et ne le sera pas avant bien longtemps, voire jamais. Et je ne parle même pas de mon gravity saber à la coquille cerise avec la tête de mort couleur d'argent, enfin dès que Maetel me l'aura renvoyé et l'ayant rééquilibré selon mes directives ! ».

Le jeune homme consulta sa montre, qu'il portait indifféremment à son poignet ou gauche selon son envie, étant de toute façon parfaitement ambidextre.

- Je serai juste à temps pour te prendre à la sortie de ton Atelier de Peinture, Ery ! Oups, j'ai failli oublier, mais ça tu n'as pas à le savoir ! Pourquoi ai-je l'esprit tellement ailleurs, et à la fois tellement en ébullition pour occuper mon temps libre. Papa, Warius, appelez-moi, je m'ennuie tellement ! Bien que Sky aie eu raison sur ce point : vous êtes bien trop aguerris que pour avoir besoin du néophyte maladroit et inexpérimenté que je suis ! Vous me manquez tellement, et l'espace aussi – mais inutile de me torturer, je ne l'avouerai jamais face à vous deux !

* * *

Ramenant Torko après sa dernière sortie du jour, Aldéran avait trouvé un appartement aux éclairages en veilleuse.

- Vas à ton panier, mon gros. Bonne nuit, fit le jeune homme en verrouillant la porte pour monter l'escalier en colimaçon menant à l'étage du duplex où se trouvaient les chambres et les espaces strictement privés du couple.

Aldéran, après avoir frappé au montant, poussa la porte du bureau d'Ayvanère.

Morte de fatigue, la jeune femme dormait, la tête entre les bras, à côté de son ordinateur toujours allumé.

Sa compagne déshabillée et couchée dans le lit, Aldéran la rejoignit après s'être lavé les dents.

Allongé, il ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Sylvarande priait sa Grande Protectrice, enfin elle essayait !

- Notre Merveilleuse, voilà des mois et des mois que je te parle sans plus de réponse… Jamais tu n'avais abandonné mon peuple, réduit à des âmes errantes et isolées. Hormis ces forêts de nos sylvidres-soldats de basse catégorie, nous n'avons rien pour retrouver notre splendeur passée, ce qui n'arrivera jamais… Nous reprenons des galactopoles, mais l'énergie puisée sert juste nos vaisseaux de combat. Non pas une nouvelle armada, juste le sursaut d'orgueil d'un peuple fier pour le baroud d'honneur… Mais, Grande Protectrice, nous n'y arriverons jamais sans votre puissance, votre soutien ! Les guerrières ne me suivront pas, aveuglément, sans savoir que vous êtes là ! Je vous prie, je vous supplie, moi la Reine d'un peuple éteint… Revenez, parlez-moi et débarrassez-moi de mes deux pires ennemis !

* * *

Aldéran rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant, surpris, ne comprenant ni ce qui lui était arrivé et encore moins ce que cela signifiait !

_- Notre Merveilleuse, voilà des mois et des mois que je te parle sans plus de réponse… Jamais tu n'avais abandonné mon peuple, réduit à des âmes errantes et isolées. Hormis ces forêts de nos sylvidres-soldats de basse catégorie, nous n'avons rien pour retrouver notre splendeur passée, ce qui n'arrivera jamais… Nous reprenons des galactopoles, mais l'énergie puisée sert juste nos vaisseaux de combat. Non pas une nouvelle armada, juste le sursaut d'orgueil d'un peuple fier pour le baroud d'honneur… Mais, Grande Protectrice, nous n'y arriverons jamais sans votre puissance, votre soutien ! Les guerrières ne me suivront pas, aveuglément, sans savoir que vous êtes là ! Je vous prie, je vous supplie, moi la Reine d'un peuple éteint… Revenez, parlez-moi et débarrassez-moi de mes deux pires ennemis !_

Le jeune homme passa la main sur son front.

- Manquait plus que ça. Après avoir vu la projection astrale de disparus ou supposés l'être, voilà que je suis une véritable « antenne-relai » de télépathie ! En revanche, pourquoi ai-je perçu cette espèce de prière ? Et, qui a bien pu l'avoir… Impossible de le savoir, et sûrement pas maintenant ? !

Aldéran bâilla et se rendormit.


	5. Chapter 5

**5****.**

Avec un sifflement de terreur, Mi-Kun passa entre les jambes de Doc, manquant le faire tomber et avec lui le seau de bouteilles de bière qu'il ramenait de la cave.

- Saleté de bestiole, dommage que Masu ne m'aie pas laissé sa panoplie de couteaux de cuisine ! hurla le vieux tenancier de _La Bannière de la Liberté_. Et pour commencer, qu'est-ce qui te prend de montrer ton derrière et à fuir devant une menace ? !

Posant son seau derrière le comptoir, Ban constata que les quatre anciens Marins de l'_Arcadia_ présents étaient tout aussi angoissés que le chat, mais eux étaient plutôt figés sur place, un verre dans une main et de l'autre tâtant inutilement une ceinture ou ils ne portaient plus d'arme depuis près de trente ans !

- Mais… Aldéran, ce n'est pas toi qui peux leur faire cet effet… Même avec ce gravity saber à la main !

- Un coursier, en tenue de Contrôleur de la SDF est venu me le rapporter ce matin, expliqua le jeune homme en faisant tournoyer, de souples mouvements du poignet, avec dextérité, le second type d'arme de poing légendaire de l'histoire spatiale, avant de le replacer dans une longue boîte de métal.

Se décalant légèrement, il permit alors à Doc d'apercevoir celle qui l'accompagnait… et qui n'était ni sa cadette, ni Ayvanère, ni quelqu'un de connu d'ailleurs… quoique…

- Je refuse que cette chose passe le seuil de mon établissement ! aboya Ban en pointant du doigt Talvérya. Comment as-tu osé, Aldéran ? !

* * *

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, interloqué, innocent.

- De quoi tu parles ? Si c'est de Talvérya Rumsguelle, la récente membre de mon Unité, je te trouve bien insultant – ce qui ne te ressemble absolument pas !

- Aldéran, c'est une sylvidre ! hurla quasiment Maji.

- Et alors ? C'est quoi, pour commencer, une sylvidre ?

Devant la réprobation générale du propriétaire et des habitués du bar, Talvérya était retournée à son véhicule, attendant d'être, éventuellement, la bienvenue.

- Leur réaction fut celle prévue, dit-elle dans son téléphone. Aldéran est suffisamment convainquant, et puis ils lui obéiront, j'y retournerai sous peu. A toi de préparer ton entrée en scène pour le coup de grâce à ces vieux pochtrons !

* * *

Même si quelques mots, et quelques minutes, étaient loin d'être suffisants pour retracer les mois d'affrontement de l'_Arcadia_ contre l'Armada de la Reine des sylvidres, les Marins du vaisseau pirate avaient tenté d'informer au mieux Aldéran qui, une fois encore, était resté comme deux ronds de flanc devant ce nouveau pan de passé de son père !

- Oui, soit, murmura-t-il enfin. Mais ces sylvidres se sont dispersées, elles n'ont plus de patrie d'origine et n'ont jamais fondé une nouvelle colonie… Talvérya elle-même faisait référence au fait qu'elle ne pouvait s'identifier sous une race connue…

- Si tu avais idée des créatures dont on te parle, tu ne serais pas aussi naïf, gronda encore Doc. Les sylvidres sont des plantes, elles peuvent demeurer à l'état de graine n'importe où, des millénaires si nécessaire ! D'ailleurs, tu as sûrement entendu parler de ces trois galactopoles, implantées sur cette planète tropicale, qui sont devenues des cités végétales ! ?

- En effet. Mais, le scientifique, c'est mon aîné ! Insinueriez-vous que ce sont des sy…

- Je n'avance pas, je suis sûr, rectifia encore Ban. Cette planète est devenue leur ! Je ne voudrais pas que celle-ci subisse ce sort… Et, pour commencer, tiens-toi très loin de cette Talvérya ! Elle, là aussi je suis certain, n'ignore certainement pas de qui tu es le fils !

- Ce n'est certainement pas un hasard si elle apparaît maintenant, que ton père est loin, et que tu maîtrises enfin ton _Lightshadow _!

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Elle a eu assez d'occasions de m'abattre, lors de l'intervention du mois dernier, ou alors en traître. Ce n'est donc pas ma mort qu'elle souhaite, disons pas tout de suite ! Vous ne pensez pas, un peu, qu'il s'agit d'une bonne occasion d'en savoir plus sur ce peuple éparpillé, ses coutumes, ses croyances ?

- Non ! fut l'unanime et immédiate réponse.

Aldéran soupira.

- Elle peut quand même revenir, sans arme ? Si elle tentait vraiment quelque chose, on est plus nombreux !

La trois Marins s'étaient détournés, Maji avait quitté l'établissement, quand à Doc, il essuyait interminablement un verre parfaitement propre.

- Ils vont s'habituer, glissa Aldéran alors que Talvérya s'approchait du comptoir.

- Au fait, mon amie est là, est-ce qu'elle peut… ?

- Qu'elle entre. Je réponds de vous deux.

* * *

Le visage décomposé par les émotions de Doc s'était affiché peu avant sur l'écran central de l'_Arcadia _alors qu'il rapportait ce qui s'était passé la soirée précédente.

- Et quand l'autre plante a fait son apparition, c'était le portrait craché de la Reine Sylvidra !

- Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle aie produit des graines, remarqua paisiblement Albator. C'était même obligé. Elle était un peu comme une Reine-insecte donnant naissance à ses ouvrières, vu que ses sylvidres ne peuvent plus vraiment être qualifiées de guerrières !

Le vieux médecin se racla la gorge.

- Sa chevelure couleur de caramel était tellement belle, et à sa main j'ai eu à porter des soins à une blessure qui ne se refermait pas, quelques gouttes de sang ont encore perlé. Cette sylvidre là n'est pas, tout à fait une plante !

Si - respectueux, mais surtout plus inquiet de la réaction qu'il aurait provoquée, bien au-delà de celle due à ses informations – Ban n'avait pas été plus avant dans ses spéculations, Clio n'avait jamais eu ce genre de retenue !

- Il l'a pensé tellement fort ! Albator, est-ce que Sylvidra et toi vous vous êtes revus, avant que tu ne passes me reprendre sur Jura où j'avais médité tant de temps pour rendre hommage à ma planète revenue à la vie mais sans plus d'habitants ! ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! jeta alors sèchement le pirate, du défi dans sa prunelle marron. Et je t'interdis de lire dans mes pensées, de fouiller mes souvenirs !

Tori-San sur l'épaule, Albator quitta la passerelle, sachant évidemment que ce qu'il n'avait pas dit était la plus éloquente des réponses !

* * *

Le grand Corback perché sur le dossier du haut et étroit, aérant les plumes de son aile gauche de son long bec jaune, il ne prêtait aucune attention à son maître qui avait plongé dans une armoire dont il avait ouvert grand les portes aux poignées de métal.

Albator en avait sorti quelque chose enveloppé dans un drap noir et tirant ensuite du bout de la botte un objet que la tête de son lit avait entièrement dissimulé jusque là, un trépied en bois sculpté sur lequel il posa la sphère qu'il avait déballée.

Cette sphère de communications, qui avait, de loin, inspiré celle de Toshiro pour ses déplacements, était un cadeau, totalement inactive – lors d'un véritable adieu – qui remontait à plus de trente-cinq ans !

« Clio et Ban ont immédiatement sauté à la conclusion… La seule qui s'imposait en effet… S'il s'agit bien de cela, pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ? ! Comment as-tu pu garder un tel secret ? Comment aucune de tes ouvrières n'a-t-elle jamais compris que cette sylvidre était différente, encore bien plus que toi ! ? Et que signifie donc son apparition aujourd'hui… ? A toi de te débrouiller, Aldéran, puisqu'il est évident que c'est toi qui as été ciblé ! Moi, je dois rejoindre le _Karyu_ pour voir pourquoi le seul couloir de navigation galactique vers une zone où se trouvent plusieurs planètes « greniers à blé » est totalement infranchissable depuis plusieurs semaines… En espérant qu'on ne tombera sur un autre Briok et son champignon ! ».


	6. Chapter 6

**6****.**

Aldéran avait emmené ceux de son Unité aux hangars de Réalité Virtuelle du SIGiP, hors de la galactopole, afin qu'ils s'entraînent dans les décors à taille réelle !

Darys et Jelka, les moins expérimentés – sur le terrain – chargés de traverser un quartier sous le contrôle des gangs pour revenir à leur base, Aldéran, Talvérya et Soreyn suivaient leur progression dans la salle de contrôle.

Soreyn pianotant sur les claviers de commandes, il manipulait ainsi les éclairages, le temps, et les projections holographiques des obstacles et ennemis.

- Et ne lésine pas sur les explosions, lança Aldéran depuis une autre console, histoire que Darys ne soit pas trop dépaysé !

- J'adore les explosions, quand elles ne me visent pas ! rit son ami en corsant les difficultés pour l'Artificier et la Spécialiste en Communications.

* * *

Dos à une colonne, Talvérya se tenait debout, bras croisés.

- Alors, vous n'osez plus rester seul dans cette salle ? jeta-t-elle soudain.

- Pourquoi ? On m'est effectivement tombé sur le poil une fois, pour ensuite servir de cobaye aux talents de chimiste de mon aîné, je ne crois pas que les choses se produisent deux fois ! Et, en dépit de tout ce que l'on m'a raconté sur votre espèce, des mises en garde, vous ne me faites absolument pas peur ! rétorqua sèchement Aldéran. Vous avez votre plan – ou plutôt devrais-je dire : plants, puisque vous êtes un végétal ! – et vous attendez juste le bon moment… Franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être, moi, une menace pour vous. Et, au cas où vous envisageriez de vous servir de moi contre mon père, il y a belle lurette qu'il n'accourt plus à mon secours ! Je pencherais plutôt pour l'hypothèse que vous êtes là pour me surveiller, que je ne prenne aucune initiative, quelle qu'elle soit, une fois que vous passerez vraiment à l'action, ici… En revanche, je ne cerne pas un instant le rôle de votre copine Sylvarande qui a achevé de rendre – pour une raison qui m'échappe – complètement paranos ceux de _La Bannière de la Liberté _!

- Analyse intéressante, beaucoup de vérités bien que vous ne maîtrisiez guère ce sujet, répondit la sylvidre avec un petit sourire. Mais aussi bien des inexactitudes et des lacunes !

Aldéran faillit demander pourquoi il avait intercepté la prière de Sylvarande – maintenant qu'il avait identifié sa voix, la veille au café de Doc – mais il serra les lèvres, préférant garder cette info, et cet atout pour lui – pour autant qu'il s'agisse d'un avantage !

* * *

Pour sa part, du coin de l'œil, Soreyn observait l'échange – la joute verbale entre deux ennemis plutôt – dont il n'entendait pas un mot vu la distance mais surpris par le total antagonisme qui s'en dégageait, paradoxal vu leur travail en équipe !

- Sylvarande, reprit Aldéran. Son nom la relie-t-elle à cette Reine Sylvidra ?

- Possible, ou non. Nous sommes des graines, des plantes, donc toutes sœurs quelque part ! Nos niveaux de hiérarchie n'existent plus. Je vous l'ai dit : notre peuple n'existe plus que dans le souvenir éthylique de quelques vieux pirates !

- Souvenirs vivaces, remarqua le jeune homme. Même abrutis par le plus mauvais des alcools, ils n'oublieront jamais ce que vous avez voulu faire à la désormais planète morte qu'est la Terre ! Ne vous avisez pas d'essayer ici. Contentez-vous des planètes tropicales !

- Pourquoi, que feriez-vous ? ironisa Talvérya qui ne dissimulait plus un instant sa véritable personnalité.

- Aucune idée, mais je trouverais bien… Lance-flamme ou canon à neige synthétique, j'ai le choix !

- Je suis certaine que le _Lightshadow_ en est pourvu.

- Vous êtes bien renseignée…

- Le contraire serait déshonorant pour mon espèce !

La sylvidre sourit encore plus largement devant les prunelles bleu marine étincelantes.

- Est-ce vous la nouvelle Reine ? siffla encore Aldéran.

- Non, je ne suis qu'un modeste soldat.

- Sylvarande, en ce cas ? hasarda encore le jeune homme.

- Elle serait bien imprudente, mentit Talvérya avec un parfait aplomb !

* * *

Comme la simulation de Darys et de Jelka touchait à sa fin, Aldéran se leva, eut un dernier regard de défi pour Talvérya.

- Ne tentez rien contre ma galactopole natale sinon je vous couperais les tiges sans hésiter, bien que vous soyiez de toute beauté !

- J'ai hâte que tout commence, assura la sylvidre. Nombre d'entre-nous se demandent ce que vous valez dans ce genre de situation…

- Si vous tenez tant que ça à ce que je vous vaporise à coups de désherbant, grommela le jeune homme.

Talvérya rit à nouveau, franchement amusée par la répartie et la rage impuissante de son interlocuteur qui n'avait dans le fond aucune idée de ce qu'il avait devant lui !

**7.**

Quand Ayvanère franchit le seuil de l'appartement, Aldéran finissait de presser des agrumes et il lui remplit un verre, ajoutant une dose de sucre.

- A ta santé !

- Quel timing.

- J'étais près du visiophone quand les caméras intérieures du parking m'ont montré ta moto qui rentrait. Aucune malice là-dessous. Alors, ta journée ? s'enquit-il.

- Des dossiers, des dossiers et encore des dossiers, le lot quand on est consultante pour un autre Bureau de Profilers ! Et toi, ton Unité dans le Zoning de Réalité Virtuelle ?

- Ils sont tous au top de leurs capacités, même cette Talvérya.

- Que lui reproches-tu soudain ? s'étonna sa compagne.

- Tu étais partie très tôt, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te rapporter ce que Doc et les Marins m'ont appris sur une partie du passé de mon père… Il semble que selon l'ancestral rituel de la revanche, de belles plantes veuillent prendre, même infime, une revanche !

- Tu me racontes ?

- Non, uniquement quand tout sera terminé car là, il y a encore bien trop de choses qui m'échappent !

- A ta guise. Libre à toi d'avoir tes petits secrets… Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas ton père ?

- J'ai passé l'âge de réclamer de l'aide ! gronda Aldéran en finissant son cocktail de fruits. Et puis, il s'est colleté à elles, en son temps. A présent, c'est mon tour, semble-t-il ! Il a sûrement appris, pour les galactopoles transformées en forêts végétales, et ça ne lui a pas fait modifier son plan de vol ! J'ai mon vaisseau, mes armes, et je peux percevoir les pensées de certaines d'entre elles… L'inconnu, les défis, j'adore ça !

- Et dire que tu piaffes d'impatience que des tragédies se produisent. Il te manque quelques cases, Aldie !

- Comme si tu l'ignorais depuis tout ce temps !

- Tu as vraiment été bercé trop près du mur, insista-t-elle.

- Tu vois, tout me ramène à mon père : c'est de sa faute, gloussa Aldéran. On cuisine à deux, ce soir ?

- D'accord. Tu t'occuperas des poissons et moi des légumes. J'ai rapporté un gâteau à la crème pour le dessert et un grand sac de biscuits pour Torko.

A l'énoncé de son nom, le molosse noir se leva, battant de la queue et reçut sa friandise !

* * *

En petit couple avec toutes ses manies, Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient travaillé sur leurs dossiers respectifs avant de se retrouver dans la cuisine pour préparer à quatre mains le repas du soir.

A la télévision, une comédie musicale les avait divertis avant que le jeune homme ne sorte Torko au parc.

L'énorme chien levant la patte sur un arbre au tronc écaillé, son maître fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne connaissais pas cette variété de résineux, elle pousse rudement vite ! En parlant de rapidité, finis, Torko, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit !

Plus qu'affriolante dans un ensemble de lingerie rouge du plus bel effet, avec peu de dentelles au demeurant pour couvrir les formes pleines, Ayvanère n'avait pas perdu son temps et après avoir couvert sol et dessus de lit de pétales de fleurs réhydratés, elle avait attendu le retour de son compagnon.

- Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?

- Oui, la première des scènes d'amour du film d'hier !

- J'avais vu frétiller ton œil… J'avais raison ! A poils, au pied et au garde-à-vous, mon bel étalon !

- Une seconde, je…

- Que nenni, aucune précaution, je suis toute à toi ! Des précautions, et puis quoi encore, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on fera un bébé !

Aldéran ne refusa pas l'invitation !

* * *

- Maji, je t'apprécie, mais pas au milieu de la nuit, sur le pas de ma porte !

- Tu n'as pas pu entendre les infos… Les serres et parcs ont commencé à envahir la galactopole ! Ils se développent à vitesse hallucinante, absorbant des quartiers entiers !

- Ces fameuses sylvidres ?

- Qui d'autres ! ? En revanche, tout cela n'a rien de coordonné… Comme si elles avaient lancé un mouvement qu'elles ne contrôlaient pas ! Enfin, si le but est de phagocyter toute la galactopole, il n'y a nul besoin d'une méthode !

Aldéran bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, encore en plein sommeil, les informations n'éveillant rien dans son cerveau encore en état de veille.

- Secoue-toi, Capitaine Aldéran ! aboya Maji. Il faut tirer cela au clair,

Aldéran fourragea un peu plus sa flamboyante crinière en bataille.

- C'est obligé que ce soit tout de suite ?

- Oui, chaque minute compte !

Le jeune homme se raidit un instant, attentif, tournant légèrement la tête, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

- Tu as raison, Maji, reprit-il après quelques instants. Car bien que les sylvidres soient à l'origine de cette invasion, elles ne contrôlent rien !

- Où est le _Lightshadow _? questionna plus doucement l'ancien responsable de la salle des machines.

- Dans la montagne où il a fini d'être assemblé et d'où il a pris son premier envol… Certains délicats appareils pour sa révision ne pouvaient être envoyés au dock orbital… J'y vais, mais plutôt pour m'assurer qu'il est en bon ordre de marche. Je n'ai nulle intention de m'envoler, pour l'inconnu, alors que mes deux seules suspectes sont sur ce sol !

- Je te rejoindrai là-bas, le temps de faire mon bagage.

- Maji, ce n'est qu'une inspection !

Le Marin fronça les sourcils, frottant sa courte barbe blanche.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que la nouvelle Reine des Sylvidres ne maîtrisait pas ses propres troupes de phagocytes ?

- Oui, leur Reine s'affole, prie une Grande Protectrice qui semble ne plus guère se soucier d'elle depuis bien longtemps ! Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai à nouveau intercepté sa supplique !

- C'est normal… Attends-moi, Aldéran, je te rejoins au _Lightshadow _!

- D'accord, céda le jeune homme qui comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais gain de cause !

* * *

Peu après, ayant embrassé Ayvanère qui dormait à poings fermés, il quitta l'appartement au volant de son tout-terrain noir, sans remarquer les deux motos qui le suivaient de loin dans la circulation de la nuit à peine moins dense que celle du jour.


	7. Chapter 7

**8****.**

Avec un goût de déjà vu, la scène se répétait pour Aldéran, avec plaisir !

Le jeune homme avait garé son tout-terrain devant les portes qui s'étaient ouvertes pour le faire pénétrer sous une structure métallique quadrillée qui se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur et couvrait aussi toutes les parois pour former un étrange dôme.

Le vaisseau était toujours aussi gigantesque : long, effilé et pourtant dégageant une impression de puissance, deux ailes formant un angle brisé à leurs extrémités lui conféraient un équilibre parfait, la proue était tout en finesse se terminant en une sorte de fourche à deux dents dissymétriques, la tour de commandement s'élevait en une sorte de pyramide tronquée et la proue était massive sans pour autant alourdir l'ensemble ! La coque était de métal luisant, bicolore, d'une majorité de teinte cerise avec du gris lumineux pour les protubérances, extrémités et le ventre un peu gonflé de cette ahurissante structure. Comme si l'ensemble n'était pas suffisamment impressionnant, quatre tourelles de canons étaient alignées de la proue à la tour, deux autres côte à côte au-dessus de la poupe et trois dômes arrondis laissaient également apparaître les bouches des canons sous le ventre. Enfin, d'immenses têtes de mort frappaient les flancs du vaisseau.

- Mon _Lightshadow_, murmura-t-il avec ferveur, du bonheur plein le cœur en se dirigeant vers la colonne fraîchement dressée afin de lui faire directement rejoindre la passerelle située tout en haut de la tour de commandement. Toshiro, j'arrive, tu me prépares les conclusions des rapports de révision ?

- A tes ordres, Capitaine ! Je lance la procédure de décollage ?

- Ca ne devrait pas être nécessaire. Mais, si, fais-le, j'ignore ce que je vais encore apprendre via les infos d'ici la fin de la nuit ! Autant que nous soyions prêts, même à arroser de flammes nos propres serres, parcs, forêts, … !

- J'engage le protocole d'envol.

Aldéran s'arrêta un instant devant les portes vitrées de la cabine de l'ascenseur qui lui renvoyèrent fugitivement le reflet de sa silhouette toute de noire vêtue, les hautes bottes de suie montant jusqu'à ses genoux, la veste taillée par Maetel par-dessus le ceinturon supportant cosmogun et gravity saber.

« Si seulement j'avais idée de ce qu'elles espèrent de moi, pour mieux me dégommer ! ? ».

Aldéran entra dans la cabine de l'ascenseur et poussa sur le bouton du dernier étage.

* * *

- Capitaine Aldéran, murmura Maji en voyant de loin la montagne s'ouvrir en deux pour livrer passage au vaisseau pirate couleur cerise et argent, son drapeau noir frappé de la tête de mort et des tibias entrecroisés claquant fièrement au vent.

Il laissa tomber son bagage.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas attendu ? !

* * *

- J'adore cette procédure inarrêtable une fois que c'est le Capitaine de ce vaisseau lui-même qui l'a ordonnée !, fit Sylvarande sur la passerelle du _Lightshadow_ qui s'était élancé vers l'espace, traversant les couches atmosphériques et provoquant sur son passage la panique auprès des appareils de transports divers. Mes Soldates ?

- Nos dix membres d'équipage surveillent les points névralgiques afin d'anticiper toute défaillance technique.

- Je ne fais effectivement aucune confiance à un vaisseau entièrement automatisé, même si c'est le clone mémoriel de ce remarquable Pr Oyama qui est à la barre !

- Il faudra l'accepter, un moment durant, glissa Talvérya, à un pas derrière sa Reine en longue robe blanche, une tiare d'or sur sa chevelure de caramel.

Sylvarande baissa la tête.

- Non, nous sommes dans le pire danger qui soit, par mon unique faute… Et pour le drame que j'ai provoqué, je dois m'allier au dernier être auquel j'aurais pensé. Je n'ai jamais voulu me révéler à lui, qu'il sache, cela n'avait aucune importance… Mais là il s'agit de sa civilisation et de mes dernières « ouvrières »… Bien que je sois certaine qu'il n'acceptera pas ! J'ai d'ailleurs tout fait pour qu'il se braque contre moi !

- Vous n'aviez pas d'autre façon de faire, ma Reine ! protesta Talvérya.

- Si, peut-être, mais pas après que mon désir de vengeance n'aie provoqué une catastrophe planétaire que je n'ai jamais voulu, pas à ce point en tous cas…

Sylvarande s'assit dans le grand et confortable fauteuil à quelques pas de la barre de la passerelle du _Lightshadow_.

- Je détruis sa galactopole natale, je menace sa compagne dans cet envahissement par les plantes, je le drogue et je l'enlève à bord de son propre vaisseau pirate – il m'aurait abattue à vue si on ne lui avait enlevé ses armes… Je dois être prudente !

- Le Grand Ordinateur, ma Reine ?

- Tu peux le laisser prendre conscience de notre présence. Maintenant, c'est trop tard pour qu'il puisse réagir, de quelque manière que ce soit, pas sans mettre en péril la sécurité physique du fils préféré de son ami !

- A tes ordres, ma Reine.

**9.**

- Toshy ? marmonna Aldéran, ouvrant les yeux, sur son lit dans la chambre de son appartement, les pensées au ralenti.

- Je suis là, Aldéran.

- Maintenant, oui, mais tout à l'heure ? ! Je commence à me rappeler… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ? Ces sylvidres ont piégé l'ascenseur !

- En effet. En scannant, j'ai découvert une petite bonbonne de gaz anesthésiant camouflée en protubérance. Avant, je ne détectais rien, car j'ignorais quoi chercher !

- Et tu n'as pas davantage repéré les sylvidres quand elles ont posé cette bonbonne et l'ont relié au système d'aération ?

- Aldie, ce sont des plantes, elles ne dégagent rien, ou plutôt que de l'oxygène ! Hormis si elles le veulent, elles ne sont pas identifiables ! Désolé, mais le programme était lancé, sur ton ordre, et le _Lightshadow_ file à travers l'espace depuis des heures déjà !

- Trouve-moi le moyen de sortir !

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, les portes ne sont pas verrouillées… Cette Sylvarande souhaite que tu la rejoignes sur la passerelle !

- Comme si j'avais un autre endroit où aller… Protège-moi, Toshy, cette fois !

- Tous mes pièges sont activés, je te suis pas à pas !

- Merci.

* * *

Bien que délesté de ses armes, pour changer, Aldéran déboula sur la passerelle de son _Lightshadow_, poings serrés.

- J'avais bien deviné. Sylvarande, tu es bien la nouvelle Reine de ces Sylvidres !

- Oui. Je tiens ce titre de ma génitrice. Bien, qu'en général, ce statut soit délivré au seul mérite, mais on n'avait pas le temps de procéder à d'autres analyses de capacités…

Aldéran serra les poings, s'avançant de quelques pas, provoquant dans son dos l'avancée de deux Soldates en arme, que Sylvarande arrête d'une paume autoritaire.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir usé de ces moyens de contrainte pour quitter cette planète condamnée, Aldéran Skendromme.

- Et moi, je ne peux la laisser mourir !

- Pour cela, il n'y a qu'un moyen… Mais, c'est compliqué…

- Tout ton discours, en quel but, véritable ?

Comprenant, Sylvarande s'approcha.

- On a besoin de toi, Aldéran, aide-nous, je t'en prie, fit Sylvarande en plongeant dans une profonde révérence.

- A quel titre t'exprimes-tu ?

- En tant que Reine des quelques sylvidres survivantes et ta sœur.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini les insultes ! ?

- Ne confonds pas avec l'expression, Aldéran Skendromme. Je suis Sylvarande, fille de la Reine Sylvidra et je suis ta demi-sœur !


	8. Chapter 8

**9****.**

Bien que faisant mine de ne rien écouter de ce que Sylvarande rapportait, avalant le repas synthétique qu'il s'était préparé, Aldéran n'en avait évidemment pas perdu un mot !

- Ma mère avait laissé dériver son vaisseau amiral, vide, après avoir fait se poser les appareils de son peuple sur les planètes viables pour notre espèce. Elle avait échoué dans sa plus grande entreprise et un minable humain l'avait défaite en combat singulier ! Comment aurait-elle pu jamais s'en remettre ? Cette magnifique Reine n'attendait plus rien, de personne… Ses survivantes en sécurité était tout ce qui lui importait… Et puis, au cours de cette interminable dérive, la route de cet immense vaisseau désert a croisé à nouveau celle de l'_Arcadia_ qui errait lui aussi, en attendant de récupérer cette autre étrange créature jurassienne sur sa planète pour reprendre son périple. Quelles qu'aient été leurs raisons, certaines facilement compréhensibles, d'autres non acceptables au vu de ce qui les avait opposé – ma mère et ton père, en un ultime et véritable adieu… Ma mère est décédée peu après ma venue au monde. Personnellement, j'ai toujours su pour la part d'origine humaine en moi, un secret absolu, mais cela ne représentait rien avant que je n'arrive sur ta planète !

- Et, pourquoi cela devrait-il signifier quelque chose pour moi ? rétorqua Aldéran. J'ai mes frères et ma sœur. Ce fut longtemps moi, la pièce rapportée ignorée. On n'a nul besoin de toi et la seule envie est que je veux te faire cramer !

- Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre…

Aldéran vida sa tasse de café.

- Tes végétaux prolifèrent dans ma galactopole natale… Ca t'effraie… En revanche, tu sais qu'il y a un moyen d'arrêter un carnage inutile !

Sylvarande inclina positivement la tête, en dépit des apparences, véritablement en position d'infériorité !

- Seule ma Grande Protectrice aurait pu me permettre d'atteindre la sagesse nécessaire pour stopper mon propre processus. Mais, elle n'est plus.

- Quadrature du cercle, grinça Aldéran. Je peux reprendre le contrôle de mon vaisseau et arroser tes Soldates de désherbant ? !

- Non… Pour arrêter mes propres troupes phagocytes, pour que nous soyions tous en sécurité, je dois solliciter l'intervention e ma Grande Protectrice !

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Ta Protectrice ne te répond plus, depuis des années quasi. J'ai intercepté tes prières ! avoua-t-il.

- Evidemment, en partie, un même sang coule dans nos veines !

Le jeune homme eut pour sa part, un geste de négation de la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi simple, mais j'attends de voir… Alors, puisque ta Grande Protectrice n'est plus – selon toutes évidences – pourquoi as-tu détourné mon _Lightshadow_ pour nous emmener à ce qui ne peut qu'être un Sanctuaire, ça je l'ai bien compris !

* * *

Sur un geste, Talvérya s'était retirée, non sans poser le ceinturon des armes d'Aldéran à portée de sa main.

Sylvarande s'était assise, verre de vin non alcoolisé près d'elle.

- Le Sanctuaire de ma Généreuse était jumelé avec un autre Sanctuaire, reprit la sylvidre. Le premier a irrémédiablement disparu, aussi je me rends au second où, le souvenir, au moins de ma déesse demeure. Qui sait, il y a peut-être un moyen de la ranimer… Voilà où je me rends. J'avais besoin, Aldéran, de ton vaisseau en ce but !

- Tu veux vraiment arrêter ces végétaux fous, dans ma galactopole ?

- Oui. Sur la planète tropicale, je ne voulais que de l'énergie pour nourrir des ouvrières, leur permettre d'avoir des graines. Talvérya n'en a eu aucune depuis plus de vingt ans !

- Personnellement, je m'en contre-fiche !

- D'accord, mais je ne te rendrai ton commandement qu'une fois avoir été sur le Sanctuaire Jumelé de la Protectrice. Il me faut sa puissance…

Aldéran redevint sérieux.

- Oui, tes végétaux ne doivent pas annihiler ma galactopole !

- Je vois que nous avons un objectif commun, soupira néanmoins Sylvarande. Tu me suis, Aldéran ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix… Toshy, tu es opérationnel ?

- Parfaitement, Capitaine Aldéran, assura l'Ordinateur. Je ferai comme tu me l'ordonneras, le moment venu. J'ai marqué chacune de ces plantes, elles ne peuvent plus m'échapper !

- Merci.

- Quelles sont nos coordonnées de vol, Capitaine ?

- Tu suis celles de Sylvarande. Il y a effectivement une chose à tirer au clair au Sanctuaire Jumelé… Je pense avoir idée de quoi il s'agit !

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Sylvarande.

- Je ne te le dirai pas ! siffla en retour le jeune homme, grand sourire aux lèvres. Cela, il te faudra le découvrir… Après tout, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, j'attends d'en avoir confirmation… Toshy : réacteurs à pleine puissance !

- A tes ordres.

**10.**

Dans son appartement, libre – façon de parler – Aldéran n'avait pourtant eu aucun comportement nécessitant une intervention de Sylvarande ou de ses Soldates qui ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle.

Prudent, il avait surtout tenté de repenser, tête froide, à tout ce qui s'était passé en moins de quarante-huit heures : ce qu'il avait appris sur les sylvidres, l'espèce réelle de Talvérya, la supposée vraie identité de Sylvarande, mais le pire étant le réveil fou furieux de végétaux phagocytes qui menaçaient lentement mais sûrement Ayvanère !

La tête dans les mains, Aldéran soupira.

- Tu ne le savais pas papa… J'en suis certain… Oh oui, jamais tu n'as eu idée que ce seul moment de retrouvailles – hors de l'affrontement – a pu faire que cette Sylvarande vienne au monde…

Le jeune homme hoqueta, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Cette Sylvarande, ma demi-sœur, non, c'est impossible, je ne peux l'accepter, ça me répugne trop ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait cela, papa ?

- Inutile de l'accabler, Aldie, intervint l'Ordinateur. C'est arrivé, c'est le passé et c'est ainsi ! A la fin, il y avait bien plus que du respect envers lui de la part de Sylvidra. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qui est arrivé quand ils se sont retrouvés. Après tout, ce qui te choque ne sont pourtant que les retrouvailles entre deux jeunes gens, loin de la situation de conflit, deux guerriers, seuls et sans plus aucune attache. Evidemment, aucun des deux ne pouvait imaginer qu'il pouvait résulter « quelque chose » de cette nuit sur le vaisseau de la Souveraine… Ton père savait que Sylvidra était différente des autres de son espèce, mais pas au point qu'elle puisse produire autre chose que des graines ! Quand les vaisseaux se sont désolidarisés, ton père a conservé la sphère de communications, qui s'est opacifiée le jour où Sylvidra a rendu son dernier soupir… Tout comme un certain pull rouge, cela demeure un souvenir aussi doux qu'infiniment pénible !

- Je savais qu'il y avait une raison au fait qu'il refuse que maman, lors de ses accès de fièvre tricoteuse, lui fasse un pull de cette couleur ! Tu me racontes cela aussi, Toshy ? pria le jeune homme. Désormais, plus rien ne peut me choquer !

- Oui, tu as le droit de savoir, ne serait-ce que pour ne jamais lui en parler !

Et la mémoire clonée de Toshiro raconta à Aldéran l'histoire d'une des sylvidres qui avait également ressenti de tendres sentiments pour son ennemi mortel !

* * *

Deux Soldates sur ses talons, et certainement aussi rapides que lui pour dégainer et le dissuadant d'en avoir idée le premier, Aldéran était revenu sur sa passerelle et l'Ordinateur l'interpella aussitôt dans son oreillette !

- Sylvarande et Talvérya sont dans leur appartement. Et pas plus que ces Soldates elles ne peuvent capter cette fréquence de communication ! Aldéran, je suppose que tu sais qu'il n'y a rien aux coordonnées où cette Reine sans peuple ni patrie nous envoie ?

Dissimulant ses lèvres derrière son poing, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de cuir moelleux, le jeune homme répondit dans un chuchotement.

- Je crois que tu deviens toi aussi familier des Sanctuaires. Sylvarande ne dispose pas d'un chromosome doré, mais son cœur la guide sans aucun doute possible. Le Sanctuaire se révélera à nous une fois que nous serons près de lui. Enfin, il faudra que je l'oblige à devenir visible pour tous…

- Comment ?

- Aucune idée. Si j'entre en phase avec lui, nous pourrons communiquer ! On verra, le moment venu ! Garde-moi chacune de ces sylvidres à l'œil et tiens-toi prêt à reprendre le contrôle de la navigation de force si nécessaire !

- Je veille, tu peux te détendre.

- Ca, c'est un peu compliqué… Mais je vais me reposer un max, c'est sûr car une fois à ce Sanctuaire Sylvarande n'aura plus besoin de moi j'imagine et ça risque de chauffer ! Je ne peux évidemment croire à son laïus comme quoi le souvenir de sa Protectrice stoppera le phagocytage de la galactopole par ses végétaux, voire les fera régresser… Elle n'agira que pour engloutir au final la planète !

- Qu'y gagnera-t-elle ?

- Elle l'a dit elle-même : l'énergie du cœur de la planète et un endroit où planter des graines ! Et cela, c'est hors de question. C'est moi qui dois prendre le contrôle de ce Sanctuaire, cela ne se fera pas sans mal… Combien de temps pour arriver aux coordonnées de vol ?

- Dix jours.

- C'est long…

- L'espace est infini, remarqua Toshiro avec pertinence. Console-toi, ça aurait pu être cent jours !


	9. Chapter 9

**11****.**

« Je suis venue, ma Protectrice. Je t'en prie, ouvre-moi les portes de ton Sanctuaire car j'ai besoin de ta sagesse et de ta puissance ! Je suis ton humble et fidèle servante ! ».

- Dis, tu ne crois pas que tu fais un peu trop dans le mélo ? ! grinça Aldéran.

- Tu perçois bel et bien mes pensées, enfin uniquement mes prières, encore heureux ! Mais cela semble à sens uniquement, ou alors tu ne fais aucune supplique à ton ou tes dieux ! Il y a là quelque chose qui m'échappe… rétorqua Sylvarande, vêtue d'une combinaison moulante d'un vert émeraude, chaussée de bottes à talons, et l'étui du phaseur fixé à sa cuisse droite.

Mais ce fut au tour d'Aldéran d'être stupéfait quand une créature se matérialisa sur la passerelle, à quelques pas d'eux !

Un être humanoïde, au teint très pâle, aux cheveux blonds mi-longs, en longue toge couleur d'argent leur fit face. Sur son front, de la poudre colorée d'un bleu sombre, un étrange signe cabalistique ressortait sur sa peau presque translucide.

- Je suis Ghour, le gardien du Sanctuaire, bien que l'esprit de sa Bienfaitrice aie disparu depuis longtemps ! Ce symbole à mon front est le signe de cette entité disparue. Les Prieurs et moi vous accueillerons volontiers, bien que le moment soit bien mal choisi !

- Comment cela ?

- Venez, répondit Ghour en étendant théâtralement le bras pour désigner la baie vitrée derrière laquelle une sorte d'astéroïde ayant vaguement l'aspect du marbre rose apparut, asymétrique, en forme générale de pentagone inversé.

Le Gardien claqua des doigts.

* * *

Au sommet d'une colline permettant une vue imprenable sur une vallée verdoyante traversée par un fleuve aux flots paisibles, le bâtiment évoquait un temple antique, avec ses colonnes, ses chapiteaux, ses galeries.

Le ciel était lumineux et bien qu'il n'y aie pas de soleil, la température était douce et la brise légère était parfumée bien que la senteur ne fut pas identifiable pour un humain ou une sylvidre.

Aldéran et Sylvarande s'aperçurent alors que Talvérya et les Soldates n'avaient pas fait partie de la téléportation.

Ghour réapparut, bras croisés, les mains glissée dans ses amples manches, dégageant une infinie sérénité.

- Je n'ignore pas qui vous êtes, l'un pour l'autre. J'ai entendu toutes tes prières, Reine Sylvarande. En revanche, je ne perçois rien de toi, Aldéran… Il m'est impossible de lire en toi, quelque chose fait barrage… Tu es un humain, comment cela se peut-il ?

- C'est important ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Ce Sanctuaire a su, lui, lire dans ton cœur, et si tes intentions avaient été malveillantes tu te serais désintégré lors de la téléportation !

- Sympa, tu aurais pu nous mettre en garde avant d'opérer ce transfert ! protesta le jeune homme, très vexé, et rétrospectivement angoissé !

- Si je l'avais fait vous auriez pu, même inconsciemment, influer sur votre cœur et tromper l'essence même du Sanctuaire !

Sylvarande eut un soupir alors que des Prieurs, pour leur part en courte tunique noire et sandales étaient venus apporter des verres emplis d'un liquide rougeâtre.

- Le Nectar traditionnel. Comme nos aliments et nos fruits sont toxiques pour tout autre que nous, il vous nourrira le temps de votre séjour, expliqua Ghour.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser, grogna Sylvarande. Ma requête devrait avoir une réponse favorable en quelques instants !

- Pourquoi je devine que cela risque d'être plus long ? intervint Aldéran. Sans doute parce que la Protectrice n'est plus ?

* * *

- En effet. Tu réfléchis vite et juste, sembla se réjouir Ghour tandis que leurs pas les avaient mené du jardin à un bois où il faisait bon marcher sous les frondaisons colorées, les animaux invisibles mais chantant et bruissant autour d'eux. Evidemment que depuis la disparition de notre Bienfaitrice, tout suit le cheminent d'une inévitable extinction, en même temps que le souvenir de notre Protectrice s'éteint. C'est sentant cela qu'un rival immortel – Velkar - tente de remplacer l'esprit de la Bienveillante par le sien. Il va attaquer, sous peu, et sans la force de la Protectrice, nous ne pourrons éviter sa frappe destructrice qui réduira ce monde à néant pour qu'il puisse établir ici une véritable colonie ! Voilà pourquoi notre faible puissance est dirigée vers notre protection et nous ne pouvons vous venir en aide !

- Quoi ? ! glapit Aldéran. On a fait ce voyage pour rien ! ? Les Prieurs et toi avez entendu les prières de cette plante, pourquoi ne lui avoir pas répondu et éviter ce temps de perdu, ainsi que le vol de mon vaisseau ! J'aurais pu m'attaquer directement aux végétaux… Tandis que là, je n'ose penser à ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous avons quitté ma planète !

- Moi, j'aimerais savoir comment la Grande Protectrice a disparu ? Peux-tu nous le raconter, Ghour ?

- Bien sûr. Il n'y a nul secret. C'est même, façon de parler, une légende au sein de notre communauté surnaturelle ! Notre Protectrice a suivi jusqu'au bout son destin : elle a mis au monde les jumeaux d'un humain et elle s'est sacrifiée pour l'un d'eux… C'était une hérésie, aucun autre Sanctuaire n'a compris ce geste, mais il n'y avait plus à influer sur la fin de la Magicienne et de son Sanctuaire !

Du regard, Sylvarande fusilla Aldéran qui lui tournait le dos, semblant fureter de son côté, à quelques pas.

- Tu pourrais avoir la politesse d'écouter cette histoire !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, sa paume posée sur un tronc rugueux.

« J'avais donc bien deviné ! Les prières interceptées, le fait que j'interagisse avec ce Sanctuaire sans que le Gardien ne le perçoive… Plus encore qu'avec Briok ou Lacrysis, je suis ce Sanctuaire, de par le sang de Saharya qui m'a mis au monde ! Qui sait, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour ce Sanctuaire. Si seulement je pouvais vraiment m'aligner sur lui afin de contrer Velkar ! Mais, inutile de donner de faux espoirs, ou passer pour un fou bon à enfermer, en révélant la vérité sur mes origines… Et je n'ai pas à suivre ce récit, je l'ai vécu ! ».

- De notre Bienfaitrice, il n'est plus resté ici que le cœur d'énergie qui la reliait à son château-bulle. Mais sans plus l'interaction, il ne pouvait survivre, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué ! poursuivait Ghour sans sembler se préoccuper de savoir s'il avait un interlocuteur ou deux ! Si seulement nous savions où se trouve ce Cœur, nous pourrions le doper de nos prières et projeter notre bouclier de protection le moment venu. Les Prieurs et moi ne faisons également qu'un avec la nature et chaque être végétal ou animal se battrait à nos côtés… Ce qui ne sera donc pas !

* * *

- Tu es un idiot, Ghour ! jeta alors Aldéran en se retournant pour faire face au Gardien et à la sylvidre.

- Sur un autre ton, glapit de fait Sylvarande, outrée. Un peu de respect, de politesse, envers ce Gardien ! N'oublie pas que toi et moi avons besoin de lui et que ce n'est pas en l'offensant…

- Tu prends le problème sous un mauvais angle, poursuivit le jeune homme sur qui la remarque avait glissé comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Ghour, tu n'arrêtes pas de ressasser la perte de ta Magicienne, de gémir, de regretter le bon vieux temps ! Et tu trembles devant la menace encore non concrète de ce Velkar. Cela te fait totalement perdre de vue qu'il est idiot – j'insiste – de compter sur l'aide de ta divinité. Il te faut prendre la situation en main, affronter ton ennemi, en usant effectivement des ressources de ce Sanctuaire ! Tu te feras sans doute balayer mais c'est en te battant que tu rendras le mieux hommage à la Magicienne, non en mourant pour elle sans lever le petit doigt !

- Tu parles en guerrier, jeune homme. Moi, je suis un Gardien. Nos points de vue sont donc diamétralement opposés et je ne peux mener les Prieurs et tous les êtres vivants à un massacre programmé !

- Tu as pourtant clairement fait comprendre que Velkar vous ferait tous disparaître ! releva encore Aldéran, mains sur les hanches. Il est grand temps de trouver le Cœur de ton Sanctuaire, ensuite, je suis certain que l'essence de la Magicienne viendra à la rescousse !

- En effet, tu sembles bien sûr de toi, glissa enfin Ghour en levant les yeux. Le surnaturel ne t'est pourtant pas familier, dans ta vie habituelle. Ton esprit s'ouvre un peu à moi et je peux voir tes souvenirs. Oui, tu es avant tout un enfant d'un sol terrestre ! Comment peux-tu donc affirmer de telles choses concernant mon Sanctuaire et l'énergie qui l'habite ?

- Le Cœur, on doit rejoindre le Cœur de ce Sanctuaire ! insista Aldéran.

- Les Prieurs ont fouillé chaque pouce de terrain, ont parcouru les berges du fleuve et du lac.

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Allons à ce lac !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une idée…

Totalement exclue de la conversation, Sylvarande affichait une mine bougonne et fermée, se contentant de suivre !

« C'est pourtant moi qui l'ai amené ici et c'est comme si je n'existais plus ! ».

* * *

Usant encore de la téléportation, Ghour amena leur trio au bord d'un lac rond à la surface duquel la luminosité du ciel se reflétait.

- Qu'espères-tu faire de plus que nous, Aldéran ? questionna doucement le Gardien.

Aldéran s'approcha, traversant la petite bande de sable, jusqu'à ce que les premières vaguelettes mouillent le bout de ses bottes.

« Alors, Saharya, si tu as laissé un peu de ton cœur ici, tu vas réagir à ma présence ! Allez, Cœur du Sanctuaire, tu ne peux plus qu'être sous cette eau, c'est très mélo, j'adore ça ! ».

A la stupéfaction de Sylvarande et de Ghour, la silhouette d'Aldéran étincela littéralement, lumineuse, alors que tout autour d'eux semblait vibrer en synchronisation avec sa respiration.

Au centre du lac, les flots tourbillonnèrent et une sphère d'énergie en jaillit, s'approchant du jeune homme.

- Alors, Aldéran, c'est toi, l'enfant que la Magicienne a mis au monde, comprit enfin le Gardien. Tu ne fais plus qu'un avec ce Sanctuaire. Nous avons donc une chance !

- Aucune bataille n'est perdue avant le dernier tir, c'est mon père qui m'a appris ça, sourit Aldéran.

Le Sanctuaire sous son entier contrôle, le jeune homme retrouva son apparence habituelle, la marque de la Magicienne en signes lumineux sur son front.


	10. Chapter 10

**12****.**

Ghour s'inclina profondément devant le jeune homme tandis que Sylvarande dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- C'est quoi cette histoire, je ne comprends rien… Déjà que je n'ai jamais accepté que notre Protectrice se soit sacrifiée pour un humain, mais alors, que ce soit pour toi ! ?

- Je pense que Saharya avait assez de sagesse que pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, grinça en retour Aldéran. Et comme me l'a récemment dit un ami : c'est le passé ! Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir, mauvaise herbe, ce Sanctuaire va reprendre vie et on va stopper ces végétaux que tu as rendus fous !

- Comment ? fit la sylvidre en se calmant légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas. Le Sanctuaire m'ensevelit sous les informations le concernant, je dois d'abord trier pour voir ce qui m'est utile.

- Tu peux vraiment influer sur lui ? insista encore Sylvarande.

- Je vais vite le savoir, marmonna-t-il Sur quoi je pourrais bien tester cette énergie débordante et dont je ne sais que faire, pour le moment… ?

Aldéran sourit soudain alors qu'une liane venait de s'enrouler autour du corps de Sylvarande, l'immobilisant totalement.

- Pas de raison que je sois le seul à devoir faire face à un arbre-liane ! Ca va, c'est confortable ?

- Mets ton ironie de côté, aboya la sylvidre, et libère-moi !

Non sans dissimuler qu'il le faisait à regret, Aldéran fit se retirer la liane.

- Je crois que je commence à saisir comment cela fonctionne…

- C'est très simple, intervint Ghour. Tu ne fais plus qu'un avec le Sanctuaire de ta génitrice. Que tu le penses ou que tu le prononces, ton ordre sera aussitôt exécuté. Inutile de cibler un interlocuteur, le Cœur sera bien plus rapide que ta réflexion et saura instantanément agir en ton sens. Exerce-toi sur ces végétaux ou autres si ça peut t'aider à contrôler cet environnement, mais je t'assure que tout viendra spontanément le moment venu !

* * *

Aldéran frissonna.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? !

Ghour opina positivement de la tête.

- Tu as certainement songé à revenir au temple… et c'est arrivé !

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment voulu… Cela risque d'être dangereux si les événements se produisent alors que je n'y ai pas réfléchi !

- Fais confiance au Cœur, il sait parfaitement faire la part des choses ! insista encore le Gardien.

- Pourquoi souhaitais-tu revenir ici ? grommela encore Sylvarande qui ne digérait toujours pas qu'il se soit fait la main sur elle !

- Tu es la fille d'un Reine guerrière mais il semble que tu n'aies jamais eu le moindre cours de stratégie ! Rien ne vaut une position en hauteur !

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant.

Le trio se retourna d'un bloc pour découvrir celui qui venait de parler !

- Velkar… murmura Ghour.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris… ? ajouta Aldéran entre ses dents.

* * *

- Tu devrais surtout t'inquiéter, minable humain ! Les bouleversements qui agitent ce Sanctuaire ne m'empêcheront pas de m'en emparer.

- Il y a une heure cela n'aurait pas fait un pli. Maintenant, le Cœur a repris sa place, il est en harmonie avec chaque être vivant, et tous vont te repousser, grogna Aldéran en faisant la grimace devant l'être velu au faciès de peau dure, une étrange crinière bleue mettant une tache claire au milieu du noir du pelage. Il se défendra tout seul, c'était là la seule intervention nécessaire.

- On va bien voir s'il va vous protéger, gronda Velkar.

Aldéran sentit un souffle brûlant le traverser, mais nulle douleur ne s'éveilla en lui.

- Comment est-ce possible ? aboya encore le dénommé Velkar. Tu aurais dû être balayé, comme eux, ajouta-t-il en désignant Sylvarande et Ghour, propulsés à plusieurs mètres et qui geignaient en tentant de se relever.

- J'ai eu, en plus, un petit coup de pouce sourit le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers celle qui se tenait à sa gauche, diaphane mais bien présente, d'une lumineuse blondeur.

- Saharya, tu es revenue dans ton Sanctuaire !

- Ma déesse, fit le Gardien, un infini respect dans la voix, un genou au sol, volontairement cette fois.

- Ce Sanctuaire ou ailleurs, déclara la Magicienne Blanche de son timbre mélodieux. Ma place est uniquement celle où se trouve l'enfant que j'ai mis au monde, quand il a besoin de moi !

Velkar en bavait presque de rage.

- On va voir si l'Ombre que tu es sera suffisante pour repousser mes Essaims !

De lumineux, le ciel du Sanctuaire devint noir, envahi par des espèces de frelons de la taille d'un veau, des centaines, tous fonçant droit sur le temple.

Saharya prit la main d'Aldéran.

- Je suis effectivement une Ombre, tu vas me servir de relais car bien que tu n'ignores désormais rien de ce lieu, ce genre de bataille t'est totalement incongru !

- Décidément, c'est une manie… Mais, c'est pour la bonne cause ! Allons-y, renvoyons ce gros poilu chez lui !

Et canalisée par le corps du jeune homme, l'énergie du Sanctuaire se projeta contre les assaillants qui furent proprement vaporisés – Velkar ne demandant pas son reste et disparaissant avant d'être pris pour cible !

**13.**

Aldéran se régalait d'une coupe de nectar quand Sylvarande s'approcha du bassin, dans le parc entourant le temple. Ghour se leva pour la saluer.

- Et, pour ces végétaux que j'ai développé jusqu'à leur paroxysme, pour en perdre ensuite le contrôle ? questionna aussitôt la sylvidre.

- Ils vont régresser, redevenir inoffensifs. Et comme il s'agissait de plantes, les immeubles qui en ont été enveloppés étaient dans une véritable bulle d'oxygène et les habitants de ma galactopole sont saufs !

Sylvarande s'assit.

- Qui a fait cela ? Ma Grande Protectrice… ou toi ?

* * *

- Les deux, intervint alors Ghour. La Magicienne a maîtrisé et inversé le processus, et le guidera jusqu'à ce que tout soit redevenu normal, dans la cité d'Aldéran en tous cas – pour les autres galactopoles de la planète tropicale, il est trop tard. Ensuite, vu qu'Aldéran est relié à ce Sanctuaire, il percevra si jamais il y avait une autre tentative d'envahissement de tes guerrières, Reine Sylvarande.

Sylvarande tressaillit violemment.

- Quoi, tu sauras tout de ce qui agite mon peuple, Aldéran ?

- Oui ! asséna le jeune homme, non sans satisfaction. N'essaye plus jamais de t'en prendre à des cités. Je le saurais et tu peux compter que Saharya interviendra à nouveau, et ce éternellement !

Sylvarande fit la grimace et ne rétorqua rien.

- Ce n'était pas exactement ce que tu envisageais en venant ici, mais c'est le meilleur, et le seul, moyen pour préserver les autres races, de ton espèce, siffla encore Aldéran. Tu peux donc repartir d'où tu es venue… Talvérya ?

- Elle a toujours vécu à RadCity. Elle restera dans ton Unité, à moins que…

- Je n'ai encore rien décidé.

- Comment rentre-t-on ? reprit la sylvidre.

- Je te dépose, avec Talvérya et tes soldates au premier relais de transport. Moi, j'ai envie de poursuivre mon voyage dans les étoiles. Ghour ?

- Je vous renvoie sur le _Lightshadow_. Adieu, et merci Aldéran pour avoir ramené la Magicienne dans son Sanctuaire !

- Oh, elle a trouvé toute seule le chemin du retour, sourit-il encore.

* * *

Cette fois, le Non-Temps n'avait pas joué et c'étaient deux jours entiers qui s'étaient écoulés depuis que Ghour s'était matérialisé sur la passerelle du _Lightshadow_.

Aldéran n'était pas fâché d'avoir repris l'entier contrôle, de son vaisseau et de la situation, et toute son assurance revenue – bien que supérieures en nombre – les sylvidres s'étaient rassemblées sans un mot, attendant juste son bon vouloir de les débarquer et il voulait d'ailleurs s'en débarrasser au plus vite !

- Ton vœux est exaucé, Aldie : durant ton absence, j'ai été contacté par ma mémoire d'origine, sur l'_Arcadia_. Ton père demande que tu le rejoignes au plus vite.

- Il a des ennuis ?

- Aucune idée, il n'a rien enregistré de plus. Le message ne comporte aucun code d'urgence, donc tu n'as pas à te précipiter !

- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de perdre du temps. Dès qu'on se sera débarrassé des sylvidres, tu pousses les réacteurs !

- Je crois qu'il se doute que c'était ce que tu ferais et donc il n'avait nul besoin d'insister pour que tu passes au plus vite en vol subliminal ! remarqua Toshiro.

- Je vais composer un message à Doc, à son bar, pour Maji. Tu pourras le faire suivre, je veux m'excuser pour être parti sans lui… mais qu'on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix !

- Il comprendra.

- J'espère… Tu t'es connecté aux Journaux d'Infos ? reprit le jeune homme.

- Les végétaux régressent. Les immeubles sont libérés et leurs habitants peuvent enfin en sortir ! Félicitations, Aldéran !

- J'ai bien été aidé.

Et il se détendit alors que le Sanctuaire de marbre se volatilisait et que le _Lightshadow_ se dirigeait vers la station spatiale la plus proche afin de débarquer les indésirables passagères !


	11. Chapter 11

**1****4.**

- J'espère que c'est la dernière fois ? grogna Aldéran en faisant face à Sylvarande qui s'apprêtait à quitter son bord.

- Quelque chose me dit que non… Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai plus l'intention de mener la moindre attaque envers les humains, ou une autre race, ajouta-t-elle rapidement devant sa mine furibonde ! Mais tant que l'un de nous vivra, nous serons liés : nous avons un peu de sang en commun, que nous le voulions – ou que nous ne l'acceptions pas, c'est ainsi !

- J'ai déjà entendu ce genre d'argumentation…

Le jeune homme ricana ensuite franchement, les prunelles bleu marine fulminantes.

- Détrompe-toi, Sylvarande. Je n'ai pas du tout le même sang que toi ! siffla-t-il. Je tiens le mien entièrement de la Magicienne Blanche ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour en recevoir une seule goutte ! Maintenant, dégage de mon pont, j'ai un voyage à poursuivre !

Sylvarande avait subi le courroux du jeune homme sans se démonter, presque impassible.

- Merci, Aldéran.

- Pourquoi donc ? déstabilisé, pris à son propre piège.

- Tu as empêché une catastrophe sans nom. Si j'avais eu le contrôle de ces pouvoirs, les sylvidres auraient retrouvé des planètes et un début de splendeur ! Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Et le fait que ce voyage, ta fusion avec ce Sanctuaire, demeureront à jamais inconnu de tous ne rend ton acte que plus remarquable. Tu as évité une nouvelle honte à ma lignée. Oui : merci, Aldéran.

- Si seulement ça me donnait la certitude de ne jamais te revoir… Allez, je l'ai déjà dit : file ! intima-t-il en la saisissant un peu brutalement par le bras pour la pousser vers le Tube d'Arrimage.

Il soupira enfin d'aise, n'ayant pas été tranquille un instant avec la nouvelle Reine des sylvidres et sa petite escorte !

« Pourvu que Sky n'apprenne jamais l'existence de cette ortie. Sans compter qu'il perdrait en sus son statut d'aîné ! ».

* * *

Le jeune homme s'assit dans son fauteuil sur la passerelle.

- Vas-y, Toshy, mets la gomme !

- Avec plaisir, Aldéran !

Et un sourire enfin paisible étira les lèvres d'Aldéran alors que le _Lightshadow_ passait en vol subliminal.

* * *

L'alerte avait tiré Aldéran du sommeil et il s'était précipité vers la passerelle.

- Depuis quand as-tu besoin de moi pour un souci de navigation ? jeta-t-il. Car là, je ne vois nul adversaire et aucune avarie n'a été signalée…

- Bonne déduction, Capitaine. J'ai suivi point par point le plan de vol préparé par ton père et Warius…

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont commis une erreur ? gloussa le jeune homme avant de comprendre que l'Ordinateur ne plaisantait pas !

- Tu as suffisamment de notions de navigation, tu as passé des centaines d'heures en simulateur. Tu sais donc que l'univers et en constants mouvements !

- Oui, et en dépit de mon lent apprentissage, je n'ai que de faibles notions de galacto-physique ! Essaye de rester simple dans ce que tu ne peux que m'expliquer dans la foulée, je te prie !

- A tribord, tu as un amas d'astéroïdes. A bâbord, tu as trois lunes qui orbitent l'une autour des autres. Et, au milieu, un groupe de minis soleils dont les explosions font que c'est une véritable mer de feu devant nous ! Quant aux lunes, l'ennui est qu'elles se sont légèrement déplacées et le passage – juste entre les trois lunes – ne nous permet pas de nous glisser sans risquer de nous faire écraser par une des lunes dans son ellipse désordonnée ! Aldéran, je ne peux laisser le vaisseau s'y aventurer, je ne pourrais pas te promettre que tu t'en sortes !

- Ta proposition ? questionna le jeune homme tout en parcourant, à la mesure de ses connaissances, les rapports des ordinateurs des systèmes auxiliaires.

- Il faut contourner les trois lunes.

- Combien d'heures de retard sur le rendez-vous avec l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu _?

- Une semaine.

- Impossible, je refuse de perdre ce temps.

- Aldie, il n'y a pas d'autre façon de faire !

Aldéran esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Fais rugir les réacteurs, Toshy, bouclier extérieur au max de sa puissance, on y va !

- Où cela ? tiqua l'Ordinateur.

- On traverse les minis soleils ! Mon père m'attend, il n'aurait pas appelé sans une bonne raison, je dois être auprès de lui au plus vite ! C'est un ordre, Toshiro !

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation de la part de la mémoire du vaisseau, il bondit en avant, disparaissant dans les flammes des explosions solaires.

**15.**

S'interrompant dans les cent – ou plutôt les mille pas qu'il faisait depuis des heures, quasi, Albator leva la tête pour fixer le grand écran de sa passerelle, avec en projection la carte galactique de la zone où l'_Arcadia_ se trouvait, mais aucun de ses scans ne lui renvoyait l'écho attendu !

- Il va arriver, assura Warius, assis à la console de navigation tandis que Clio jouait de sa harpe près du fauteuil de bois du pirate.

- Cela fait un bon moment qu'il aurait dû être là ! protesta Albator. Toshiro, essaye encore de le contacter !

- Impossible, Albator, ma communication n'atteint pas le _Lightshadow_. Je… Je suis désolé.

- Et moi donc… Mais, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Le plan de vol que nous lui avions établi, Warius, devait l'amener à nous comme une fleur, sans aucun danger pour l'inexpérimenté navigateur qu'il est encore en dépit de ses progrès !

- Il a dû se produire quelque chose, murmura l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Evidemment ! Quelle brillante déduction de ta part !

- Calme-toi, il va venir, fit encore Warius qui dissimulait la terrible angoisse qui lui tordait également les entrailles depuis trop longtemps. Les Observatoires auraient relayé l'information, si un vaisseau avait été détruit à proximité !

- Le champ d'astéroïdes, la mer de soleils, les trois lunes… Tout cela dégage assez de particules parasitaires pour brouiller les capteurs des Observatoires. Si seulement, il y avait eu un autre passage pour le _Lightshadow_… Il aurait pourtant dû pouvoir voler en sécurité !

- Je vais encore demander à Phyalle, ma commandante de second, de balayer toute la zone.

Warius grimaça.

- Elle est brillante, mais si peu expérimentée, tellement théoricienne ! reprit-il. J'aurais préféré avoir Marina et Ishikura en appui mais, comme je te l'ai expliqué, ce n'était pas possible pour cette opération officieuse où étrangement c'est l'appui d'un pirate notre meilleur atout… Aldéran sera bientôt là !

- Passe ta communication et arrête de me casser les oreilles, aboya Albator en se rasseyant près de Clio, sa musique ne l'apaisant pas un instant, ce qui s'était rarement produit et était de funeste augure !

Tori-san se frotta contre les jambes de son maître, larmoyant comme jamais.

* * *

Après deux jours de retard sur le rendez-vous avec Aldéran, le Colonel du _Karyu_ avait à nouveau quitté son vaisseau occulté pour se rendre sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Je sais qu'on est incapables d'avancer plus avant, cette puissance inconnue nous repousse encore et encore, invisible et terrifiante… Mais, il faut prendre une position, laissa tomber Warius en prenant sans entrain le verre de red bourbon qui lui avait été machinalement servi.

- Tu as contacté ta hiérarchie ?

- Oui. Soit on tente une dernière percée, soit on renonce. Et, froidement, aucune des deux options ne peut être envisageable pour nous !

Albator approuva de la tête.

- Nos vaisseaux se heurtent à un colossal mur invisible. On ne subit pas de dégâts mais en une fraction de seconde, on est repoussés de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de galactokilomètres. C'est arrivé, encore et encore. Mais, battre en retraite – je l'ai fait, parfois, durant mes jeunes années – c'est moins que jamais une option envisageable !

- Je savais que tu répondrais ça… Tu es sans fantaisie et sans imagination, vieux pirate !

- Et toi, j'ai la certitude que tu n'as pas encore donné de réponse à ta hiérarchie ? glissa Albator avec un sourire sans joie.

- Je leur dirai la même chose que les mots que tu viens d'avoir. En venant te rejoindre, mon _Karyu_ a été pris pour cible par des bandes pirates – pour changer – mais je m'en suis sorti avec sans trop de dommages et donc mon vaisseau est parfaitement opérationnel ! Nous irons donc nous fracasser une fois de plus contre cette barrière invisible qui bloque ce couloir de Navigation ! Oh oui, ami, nous le ferons autant que de nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une faille, une faiblesse, un passage !

Warius fronça les sourcils, vidant enfin son verre venant des caves personnelles de Bob l'Octodian.

- Pourquoi avais-tu fait venir le gosse ?

- Oh, juste une idée, folle comme il se doit… J'ai dû commencer à dérailler depuis un moment, comme il se plaît à me le lancer si souvent !

- N'importe quoi. Mais, j'imagine que cela un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé au Sanctuaire de Lacrysis, glissa Warius. Tu pensais qu'avec son chromosome doré, il serait capable de…

- Si seulement je ne l'avais jamais appelé à la rescousse, comme si toi et moi étions incapables de nous débrouiller, depuis toutes ces années ! ?

Albator secoua un peu la tête, comme pour en chasser les pensées inopportunes en cet instant.

- Envoie ton message, Warius, lança-t-il en se levant. On repart contre cette impossible barrière invisible !

- Je retourne sur le _Karyu_, je t'assisterai depuis ma passerelle.

- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ? jeta une voix jeune et amusée.

- Aldéran !

* * *

- Que t'est-t-il arrivé ? s'enquit Albator.

- Merci pour le plan de vol ! grogna en retour son fils. Aucun de vos cerveaux ramolli par l'âge n'a pris en considération les rotations des trois lunes ! Le seul passage que vous m'ouvriez n'était plus possible !

De concert, Albator et Warius tiquèrent.

- Mais, contourner t'aurait pris…

- Non, Aldie, tu n'as pas… s'étrangla soudain son père, affolé à l'idée de ce qu'il devinait.

Sur l'écran de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Aldéran eut un sourire qui éclaira à peine son visage tiré par la fatigue.

- Bien sûr : j'ai traversé les explosions solaires… Ca a d'ailleurs bien endommagé l'Ordinateur qui aura besoin de ta réinitialisation et d'une mise à jour totale, Toshy !

Albator serra les poings plus encore, alors que le regard interloqué de Warius allait du père et du fils !

- Tu as manœuvré en manuel, petit, souffla l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Comme si j'avais eu un autre choix ! Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous…

Sur l'écran, Aldéran s'interrompit, attentif à des signaux que lui seul percevait.

- Alors, les barbons, dire qu'à vos âges vous devriez juste être intéressés à jouer aux cartes, vous êtes tombés pile sur le seul Sanctuaire du coin ? !

Albator cligna de son unique œil à Warius.

- J'étais sûr qu'Aldéran serait sensible à l'onde d'un autre chromosome doré !

Warius ne se dérida pas un instant.

- En espérant que ce Sanctuaire soit amical… Dans le cas inverse…

- On le saura bientôt, je…

- Certainement pas, Aldie. Warius, tu retournes sur le _Karyu_ et tu les informes de nos intentions. Aldéran, je passe devant et ça ne se discute pas ! aboya Albator en s'emparant de la barre de l'_Arcadia_, en un geste infiniment familier, et, toujours, cela avait été pour risquer sa vie contre un ennemi plus fort que lui – et il espérait bien sortir vainqueur, une fois encore !

Et, cette fois, comme depuis quelques années, il avait le meilleur des appuis, son fils, le digne héritier de sa lignée de pirates et qui faisait honneur à la balafre qui marquait sa joue !


	12. Chapter 12

**1****6.**

Battlyzer et plusieurs Humanoïdes du _Karyu_ avaient rebooté l'Ordinateur du _Lightshadow_, l'avaient réinitialisé et toutes les mises à jour avaient été effectuées, le système de communications intergalactique remis en état.

- J'ai appris que les végétaux s'étaient repliés ?

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- On peut dire qu'on a eu une veine de pendu sur ce coup ! D'abord que la Protectrice des sylvidres soit Saharya. Et ensuite, qu'en tant que telle, plus rien de ce qu'elles pourraient penser ou faire ne saurait lui échapper ! Les voilà sous la plus parfaite surveillance qui soit !

- Elle est comment, cette Sylvarande ? questionna son père, avec réticence, alors qu'ils étaient en strict tête à tête sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

Aldéran haussa les épaules, adossé à la barre immobile, à quelques pas de lui.

- Aucune importance. C'est juste une sylvidre. Il n'y a rien d'humain en elle, sauf peut-être le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Hormis sa chevelure de caramel, elle n'a rien de toi, ne veut rien. Elle rejette autant cette ascendance que moi je l'exècre elle en tant qu'erreur de la nature – bien que je sois mal placé vu mes propres origines… En papillonnant ainsi, papa, tu as singulièrement compliqué une situation déjà ardue au vu de ton passé !

- L'essentiel est qu'elle ne t'aie fait aucun mal.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pour « emprunter » le _Lightshadow_, grogna le jeune homme. Décidément, elle était surtout complètement à la ramasse, cette ortie !

Il rit encore.

- Je crois qu'on peut être tranquilles, ce n'est pas cette herbe folle qui pourrait remonter même l'ombre d'une armada ! On peut la chasser de nos mémoires. Ne te soucie pas d'elle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine !… Et je n'ai toujours pas, vraiment, saisi pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ! ? Je crois que Warius et toi aviez compris que vous étiez face à un Sanctuaire. Je vous l'ai confirmé, mais que puis-je faire de plus ?

- Savoir de quoi il retourne, communiquer avec lui, hasarda Albator. On dirait qu'il te rend perplexe. Pourtant, les fois précédentes, tu t'étais aussitôt familiarisé avec eux !

- Ce Sanctuaire est différent, je ne sais pas en quoi… Il est tellement fluctuant, je n'arrive pas à le cerner. On dirait qu'il est en pleine mutation ! Il n'est d'ailleurs pas à sa place habituelle puisque jusqu'à il y a peu, le Couloir de Navigation était dégagé ! Je ne pourrai t'en dire plus que lorsque j'y verrai moi-même plus clair. Ca ne devrait pas être long car il me sonde en retour et si ma tronche ne lui revient pas…

* * *

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent sur le Colonel du _Karyu_.

- Je viens d'avoir ma Lieutenante Phyalle Norge. Ton _Lightshadow_ est à nouveau parfaitement opérationnel, Aldie. Toujours en vie, vous deux ? Je croyais que tu devais lui frotter les oreilles pour avoir traversé ces soleils, et lui te rétamer la tête en retour !

- J'attendais du soutien pour aborder ce sujet !

- Mais bien sûr… Faudrait savoir, les deux barbons… Vous auriez encore plus râlé si j'avais été davantage en retard !

- Ton père s'est surtout inquiété, fit Warius, sérieux. On n'a jamais pensé que tu te retrouverais piégé ainsi !

- Pas grave. Mais, que tu aies commis une telle erreur de jugement, papa, je ne suis pas près de te le pardonner ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que je ne suis pas capable de naviguer seul et tu me places dans la pire situation qui soit !

- Je suis désolé…

- C'est un peu tard pour ça, aboya encore le jeune homme. C'était à toi de penser à toi avant de m'envoyer dans un coupe-gorge ! Je serai mieux à mon bord pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec ce Sanctuaire.

- Dis donc, il est remonté, le gamin, remarqua Warius.

- On le serait à moins. De là à en faire un tel foin ! Quel sale caractère il peut avoir ! D'autres infos de ta Phyalle ?

- Notre environnement est sûr. Plus aucun appareil de ces pillards qui nous ont attaqués à notre venue n'est à proximité. Pas de souci de ce côté-là.

- Mon _Arcadia_ visible, ton _Karyu_ occulté, on a morflé tous les deux. Ton bouclier ne te dissimulait nullement, ils savaient que tu étais à mon tribord !

Le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Que tu as une taupe à ton bord !

* * *

Clio était venue à l'appartement d'Aldéran, sans sa harpe.

- Je pense que ni ton père ni Warius n'ont cru à ton argument du « je continue de chercher le contact avec ce Sanctuaire » pour décliner l'invitation à dîner sur le _Karyu _!

- Quelle importance ? marmonna le jeune homme en lui tendant une bouteille de vin millésimée. Et, je t'avouerai que ce n'est même pas de la bouderie de ma part ! J'ai adoré devoir passer par les soleils ! Ca m'a permis d'apprendre encore pas mal de choses sur les capacités de mon vaisseau !

La jurassienne parut soulagée tandis qu'elle appréciait les gorgées du précieux alcool.

- Tu me rassures, Aldie. J'ai bien cru que c'était reparti pour une nouvelle passe d'armes avec ton père !

- Oh, un rien peut toujours mettre le feu aux poudres entre nous, ne t'illusionne pas, Clio ! rugit-il sourdement. Et toi, tu ne cesseras jamais de prendre sa défense, de lui trouver des excuses !

- En effet.

- Je suis content que tu sois près de lui.

- Ce soir, tu veux bien rester près de moi, rien que ta présence apaise ma migraine.

- Avec plaisir, Aldéran… à condition que tu aies d'autres bouteilles de ce vin !

- J'en ai des caisses !

Et Clio s'illumina.

- Et Ayvi et toi ? interrogea-t-elle doucement.

- Ca peut aller.

- Comment cela ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Son envie de bébé tourne à l'obsession… Et moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne ce risque ! Ses entrailles ont été bien trop charcutées durant la césarienne en urgence !… Elle veut des rapports non protégés… et a cessé de prendre sa pilule.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- …

- Aldéran ! ?

- J'ai fouillé sa partie de salle de bain…

- Aldie !

- … Et elle l'a découvert. Disons que c'est tendu entre nous même si l'offre qu'elle m'a faite la nuit où je suis parti, je ne pouvais la refuser tellement elle avait bien mis en scène cette étreinte !

La jurassienne était demeurée sur le _Lightshadow_ jusque tard dans la soirée.

Ni Aldéran ni elle n'avaient beaucoup parlé, n'ayant pas besoin des mots, les pensées de Clio effleurant celles du jeune homme, apaisantes.

* * *

Le bouclier ovoïde prudemment déployé, aucun des trois vaisseaux n'eut même un tressaillement quand les missiles se heurtèrent à l'invisible protection, déclenchant toutes les alertes !


	13. Chapter 13

**1****7.**

Bien que surpris, mais totalement en sécurité sous le bouclier ovoïde qui les protégeait totalement, les trois vaisseaux avaient réagi selon la procédure automatisées – localisant un maximum d'assaillants qui venaient de se découvrir – ripostant par des tirs nourris jusqu'à ce que leurs commandants de bord respectifs reviennent sur la passerelle.

Le chacun pour soi avait été de mise, l'urgence empêchant de toute façon une réaction synchronisée, et les vaisseaux avaient chacun fait face à leurs adversaires que quelques minutes avaient suffi à mettre en déroute – bien que les signaux émis via sémaphore lumineux promette un retour très rapide et bien plus dévastateur !

Son Tube d'Arrimage fixé à l'opercule de l'_Arcadia_, Warius suivi de sa commandante en second Phyalle, s'était précipité à l'appartement d'Albator.

* * *

Aldéran l'y avait précédé, était furieux et entendait le faire savoir – et les portes entrouvertes laissaient tout filtrer de l'opposition entre le fils et le père !

Auditeur involontaire, le Colonel du _Karyu_ ne put qu'attendre que l'affrontement ne se termine, et il ignorait comment, le redoutait.

- … Et inutile d'argumenter encore que tu n'y es pour rien ! vitupérait encore le jeune homme. Clio m'a avoué que ces pillards vous avaient déjà pris à partie, Warius et toi – et ne t'interpose pas pour lui trouver des excuses, dû-t-il jeter à l'adresse de la jurassienne. Sur ton vieux rafiot, il n'y a que Clio et ce volatile même pas bon pour la broche. Quant à Warius, sa femme mécanique est en révisions pour des dysfonctionnements de son flux d'énergie et Ishikura a été évacué sur blessures après la dernière frappe sa Lieutenante n'a aucune expérience et ne peut efficacement l'assister – il est loin d'être au top de ses capacités. Pour en revenir à ces pillards, toi, tu savais parfaitement qu'ils pouvaient revenir à n'importe quel moment ! Tu aurais quand même pu m'avertir, que je prenne d'autres précautions !

- Ton _Lightshadow_ était sous son bouclier, il ne risquait absolument rien. Et tu as pu constater que le programme des contre-mesures était parfaitement au point, rétorqua sèchement Albator. Il est donc tout à fait inutile que tu montes sur tes grands chevaux !

- Je grimpe aux rideaux si je veux ! hurla Aldéran. Tu me considères comme incapable de survivre dans l'espace et après des explosions solaires, je me fais arroser de missiles ! Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu du clone de Toshiro si le temps de baisser le bouclier pour riposter un de leurs tirs avait touché mon _Lightshadow _!

- Ce qui n'est pas arrivé, releva encore son père sans élever la voix.

- Ca aurait pu ! aboya encore Aldéran. Tu n'es qu'un vieux sénile totalement irresponsable. C'est toi qui n'es plus capable de naviguer dans l'espace, sans danger, pour les autres ! Reste bien avec ceux qui sont du même bois pourri que toi et que ce soit loin de moi !

Warius n'eut que le temps de reculer d'un pas pour éviter de recevoir les portes en plein visage, Aldéran passant devant lui telle une furie, le heurtant plutôt douloureusement à l'épaule avant de poursuivre droit devant lui.

- Albator, le _Lightshadow_ vient de décrocher, avertit Toshiro. Aldéran s'en va…

* * *

- Albator, qu'a-t-il ? lança Warius.

- Presque trente ans…

- Albator, c'est le genre d'excuse que j'appliquais à mes enfants quand ils étaient en pleine crise d'adolescence ! A trente ans, il serait temps que ton fils devienne mature !

- C'est Aldéran… Il évolue à son rythme, et surtout avec bien des tours et des détours, ce qui lui fait perdre du temps… Il va se calmer.

- Je capte des échos : les pillards reviennent et cinq croiseurs les accompagnent ! jeta à nouveau Toshiro.

* * *

Sous le nouveau déluge de feu, devant riposter presque à 360°, sous tous les angles, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ avaient été rapidement débordés, et devant quasiment laisser leur bouclier externe baissé pour pouvoir riposter à tout va, il ne leur restait que les boucliers de coque pour protéger les fragiles structures internes des vaisseaux.

- Albator, que fais-tu ? ! Ces pillards ne sont pas assez stupides que pour se faire attirer vers cette étoile digne d'un petit soleil, aveugler – pas plus que n'a l'espace et la vélocité pour te retourner et tirer ! Reviens vers le centre de la bataille !

Mais pris entre deux croiseurs, le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendant eut bien d'autres sujets de préoccupations, et d'occupations, que le vaisseau vert du redoutable pirate !

Entraînant les trois autres croiseurs dans son sillage, l'_Arcadia_ avait foncé droit vers l'étoile.

- Quoi que tu aies en tête, Albator, tu ne pourras ni retourner l'_Arcadia_ et encore moins lui faire opérer un looping pour te retrouver face à face avec ces pillards et eux éblouis, glissa Clio d'une voix basse, angoissée, assise dans le fauteuil de bois alors qu'il était à la barre.

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire, gronda le pirate entre ses dents.


	14. Chapter 14

**1****8.**

Mais aveugler ses ennemis n'avait pas été le but de la manœuvre classique et brutale d'Albator !

En se dégageant de la triple ligne de tir des pillards, il avait surtout révélé un autre vaisseau – qu'il leur avait dissimulé jusque là - aux tourelles de canons déjà sous tension et qui pilonna de toute sa puissance les croiseurs ennemis.

Usant à fond de son effet de surprise, le _Lightshadow_ qui venait tout juste de redevenir visible fonça de toutes ses puissance et masse sur les pillards alors que l'_Arcadia_ les prenait par leur tribord.

Délaissant les deux croiseurs en perdition, le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ s'étaient croisés, le vaisseau cerise et argent par-dessus le vert, de très près, majestueux, opérant un arc de cercle impeccable qui les ramena, côte à côte, face au croiseur déjà bien éprouvé par les récents tirs. Et, en parfaite synchronisation, les deux vaisseaux pirates projetèrent des rafales de mini-roquettes qui déchiquetèrent le croiseur.

* * *

- Vous aviez tout prévu, ensemble, marmonna Warius. Vous m'avez bien eu avec votre fausse dispute.

Grand sourire aux lèvres, Aldéran et Albator lui faisaient face, dans l'appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_, la main du père sur celle de son fils, une pareille exaltation, et fierté l'un de l'autre, dans leurs regards !

- Il fallait persuader ta taupe qu'Aldie nous lâchait, pour qu'elle rappelle ses comparses aussitôt !

- Mais, comment aurait-elle pu réagir si vite ? Qui est-elle ? Vous le savez, tous les deux ?

- Ta commandante en second, siffla Aldéran. Toi, Warius, tu fais confiance à ton équipage, à tes Lieutenants.

- Et si ta confiance en ton équipage était fondée, il ne pouvait qu'en aller autrement avec cette dernière arrivée, conclut Albator.

- Je vais la faire mettre aux Arrêts, soupira le Colonel du _Karyu_, véritablement peiné par cette trahison ! Vous êtes vraiment impitoyables, tous les deux…

- Comment cela ? s'étonnèrent les deux balafrés.

- Vous n'avez hésité, pas un instant, sur rien, en me dupant magistralement, pour une contre-attaque qui a exterminé cette bande de pillards ! Albator, comment as-tu pu préparer toutes ces phases de vol alors que ton fils maîtrise…

- Ca nous a pris une partie de la nuit, gloussa Aldéran en remplissant de vin les verres. Papa m'a surtout fait des dessins – ce qui m'a prouvé qu'il ne sait pas dessiner – mais j'ai compris et mon Ordinateur a fait le reste !

- Clio ? questionna Warius.

- J'ignorais également, mais je percevais leur esprit bloqué à mes pensées amicales, à tous les deux et donc je me suis doutée qu'ils essayaient quelque chose et qu'il fallait que je sois – moi la plus proche d'Albator – toute aussi surprise que toi pour convaincre ta Lieutenante qu'ils se déchiraient bien, une énième fois.

- Je vois. Oh oui, vous êtes redoutables en équipe, chapeau bas ! fit Warius. Bien que désormais, je ne croirai plus jamais que vous vous querellez !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera un autre stratagème, assura Albator, toujours tout sourire, ce qui ne lui était absolument pas habituel ! Finalement, j'ai bien fait de le bercer trop près du mur, celui-là, il est taré au possible !

Aldéran rit doucement, sous le compliment, tandis que les quatre amis trinquaient joyeusement, Clio descendant allègrement le reste de la bouteille hors d'âge !

- Albator, Aldéran, Warius, le Sanctuaire vient de devenir visible ! avertit Toshiro. C'est gigantesque, la taille de plusieurs planètes… Et cela dégage une énergie faramineuse !

- Aldie ? firent son père et le Colonel du _Karyu_ en se tournant vers lui. Il va nous attaquer, à son tour ?

- Il vient de tout me dire. Ce n'est pas une agression, c'est une tragédie, murmura le jeune homme… Il, elle est en détresse ! Papa, ce Sanctuaire n'est pas en mutation mais en gestation, et son « petit » est coincé ! Elle nous a vus à l'œuvre et implore notre aide ! J'y vais, en tous cas.

- Nous y allons ! rectifia le pirate. Comment ?

- On va nous ouvrir le passage… mais aussi nous tester…

* * *

Effectivement de la taille de sept planètes, parmi les plus énormes répertoriées, le Sanctuaire était flou, assez impalpable, aux teintes variantes allant du jaune pâle au rouge chaud en passant par un rose fuchsia.

- Cela semble terriblement vivant, murmura Warius depuis le _Karyu_.

- Aucun rapport avec le champignon de Lacrysis ou les cristaux de Briok, ajouta Albator, une main sur la barre. C'est vivant, oui, et les mouvements sont très rapides ! On va avoir du mal à avoir une navigation à peu près correcte, à peu près sécurisée…

Il bascula sur une ligne interne sécurisée avec son Grand Ordinateur.

- Ton clone mémoriel, il est tout à fait opérationnel ?

- Après le nouvel affrontement contre le croiseur et son escorte, il fonctionne encore au ralenti et procède à l'inévitable entière révision. Oui, comme tu l'as compris : Aldéran devra manœuvre en bonne partie en manuel. Tu crois que…

- Il y arrivera ! jeta Albator, un peu contre toute attente. Après ce qu'il a fait pour nous rejoindre, il ne redoute plus grand-chose ! Il est prêt, Toshy, et ça me fait encore plus peur que son inexpérience des débuts !

- Je sais aussi… Et rien ne l'arrêtera à chaque fois qu'il voudra prendre le _Lightshadow_ comme d'autres un ticket de voyage pour partir en vacances ! Mais, toi et moi verrons une fois qu'il nous aura mis devant le fait accompli… Ce qui nous préoccupe est devant nous et je t'avouerai que je n'en mène pas large !

- Albator, le _Lightshadow_ vient de foncer vers le Sanctuaire !

- Aldie, reviens immédiatement !

- Comme si j'allais t'obéir ! rétorqua le jeune homme depuis sa passerelle. Je suis mon propre maître à ce bord et moins que jamais, dans une partie individuelle, tu n'as à t'occuper de ma navigation ! Et puis, l'interaction est entre ce Sanctuaire de je-ne-sais-pas-qui et moi ! Si je ne passe pas le premier, il vous dégommera sans sommation !

- Sois prudent.

- On te suit, Aldéran, mais nous aussi on se tient prêt à tirer à tout va sur ce Sanctuaire même en gestation ! ajouta Warius.

- Pas de signe d'agressivité !

- Le « je suis maître » te dit quelque chose ?

- Nos armes doivent aider ce Sanctuaire, pas le blesser ou tuer ce qu'il s'apprête à mettre au monde… Mais, j'ignore si cette entité est comme Saharya ou plutôt du genre de Velkar… En effet, un peu de prudence s'impose. Suivez-moi !

* * *

Après être rentré sous les tentacules mouvants du Sanctuaire coloré qui ressemblait vaguement à une méduse, le _Lightshadow_ s'était glissé entre les vagues d'énergie qui passaient très, trop, près de lui !

Bien que l'Ordinateur l'assiste, Aldéran ne quittait pas la barre à laquelle une sangle de sécurité le retenait en cas de choc aussi violent qu'imprévu l'empêchant de voltiger à travers toute la passerelle, et il guidait les évolutions de son vaisseau d'une main douce et sûre !

- Si un seul de ces tentacules effleurait seulement le bouclier ovoïde à une distance de cent galactokilomètres, on serait réduits en cendres !

- Les mouvements sont totalement aléatoires, comme toi, ton père et Warius l'avez compris dès son apparition, ajouta le clone mémoriel de Toshiro. Je ne peux en rien te proposer un vol. Et, une infime fraction de seconde suffirait à te prendre par surprise ! Aldéran, est-ce que tu es en phase avec ce Sanctuaire ?

- Non, avoua le jeune homme. Il me bloque complètement ! Il, enfin elle ne s'est révélée que parce qu'elle avait besoin d'assistance… La puissance de feu destructive de nos trois vaisseaux pour l'aider à mettre bas, c'est paradoxal. Je ne vois pas bien comment… C'est quoi, ça ?

- Aldie, écarte-toi, je fonce ! glapit dans le communicateur la voix de son père.

Aldéran écarquilla les yeux à la vue des tentacules les plus proches de lui, comme en folie, se dirigeant droit sur lui, chargés de leur mortelle énergie, comprenant dans la foulée que son père voulait s'interposer !

- Ca suffit, inutile de jouer avec mes pieds, je ne viens que pour t'aider, à ta demande, espèce de folledingue ! hurla le jeune homme. Si tu me vaporises, tu ne seras pas avancée ! Entité surnaturelle, soit, mais ayant la sagesse de mon poisson rouge !

- Ne la provoque pas… glissa Warius.

- Regarde plutôt ! jeta Albator.

A la diatribe, aux aboiements, d'Aldéran, les tentacules s'étaient totalement immobilisés, avant de se remettre lentement en mouvement, pour former une sorte de haie d'honneur !

* * *

- Albator, j'ai la berlue où ces choses ont agi aux ordres de ton fils ? souffla Warius que rien dans sa formation militaire n'avait préparé à cela !

- On le dirait bien. En tous cas, il n'est plus menacé ! Warius, coupe l'énergie de tes armes, je fais ainsi. Inutile d'affoler… cette chose sur le point de donner la vie…

- Albator ! protesta le Colonel du _Karyu_.

- Il faut aider mon fils, à notre manière. Et avoir des signes de non-agression peut aider… Cela va à l'encontre de tous mes principes, mais la vie de mon enfant passera toujours avant tout ! Je serai chaque fois prêt à me sacrifier pour lui, mais je ne t'en demande pas autant…

- Bien… On stoppe l'alimentation de nos armes. Battlyzer, on vole avec juste le bouclier de coque.

- Merci, Warius.

Albator reporta son attention sur le Sanctuaire qui enveloppait totalement les trois vaisseaux, sur des milliers et des milliers de galactokilomètres d'environnement.

Il fit la grimace, sachant que d'un souffle ce qui l'environnait pouvait vaporiser l'_Arcadia _!

- Aldie ?

- On nous ouvre une voie royale…

Un tentacule s'était doucement avancé, comme pour former une sorte de piste d'atterrissage, ou plutôt pour guider les vaisseaux vers une aire spécifique au cœur même du Sanctuaire !

- C'est sécurisé, je le perçois. Ce Sanctuaire, s'ouvre à nous. Elle va enfin tout nous dire. Mais, avant, je dois y rentrer seul !

- Aldie !

- Fais-moi confiance, papa.

- D'accord.

- Aldéran est-ce que cela va ? jeta Warius.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ton _Lightshadow_ clignote comme une luciole… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois… Je crois que je m'aligne sur ce Sanctuaire. Je vais enfin savoir et pouvoir interagir avec elle ! Encore un peu de temps.

- On est là, dirent d'une voix Albator et Warius, ce qui fit un bien infini à Aldéran qui sentit enfin qu'il avait trouvé sa place, celle dans l'espace en tous cas !


	15. Chapter 15

**1****9.**

Le petit du Sanctuaire était encore à l'état d'œuf, si on pouvait dire, de la moitié de la taille de sa mère, complètement empêtré dans une sorte de placenta qui le retenait comme de la glu !

- Cet espèce de placenta aurait dû être comme un lubrifiant et lui être expulsé sans souci, mais vu que ce bébé est trop gros, il est resté coincé et ce mucus s'est desséché, le prenant au piège ! expliqua Aldéran.

- Je ne trouve pas que le _Karyu_ ou l'_Arcadia_ aie particulièrement une ressemblance avec des forceps, marmonna son père.

- Zarella, l'entité de ce Sanctuaire, a besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que des forceps, les lasers des tourelles latérales seront bien plus efficaces ! Bon, je m'y colle le premier.

Le _Lightshadow_ s'était rapproché autant que possible du bébé, ciblant un endroit précis de la poche placentaire éventrée, afin justement d'achever de la déchirer, usant de ses lasers comme en chirurgie !

Les lasers avaient découpé dans le placenta d'énergie comme dans du beurre et l'œuf avait imperceptiblement bougé.

- Ca semble bien marcher, conclut Aldéran. On se choisit chacun un endroit et on canarde ? suggéra-t-il.

- D'accord.

- Comme si je comprenais quelque chose à tout ce cirque, ajouta le Colonel du _Karyu_. S'il n'y avait le Couloir de Navigation qu'obstrue cette Zarella, je peux t'assurer, Aldie, que je me moquerais de savoir si tes Sanctuaires se reproduisent comme des lapins ou font vœu d'abstinence éternelle !

- Tu vas la vexer… siffla Aldéran.

* * *

En un étrange ballet, entre les tentacules qui ne bougeaient plus du tout, enfermant plus que jamais les trois vaisseaux, le _Lightshadow_, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ avaient formé un cercle à hauteur du col toujours dilaté, visant avec précision les amas morts, évitant soigneusement la masse mouvante d'énergie colorée qui semblait presque respirer !

- Il n'y a plus que ce lambeau, remarqua Warius. Hormis avec un missile, je vois mal comment le faire céder, mais la charge atteindra ensuite ta copine Zarella !

Depuis sa passerelle, Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Prends ton canif, papa !

- Aldie, tu as perdu la tête ? aboya Warius. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que ton père va se risquer à une sortie dans l'espace, entre ces tentacules ? !

Albator eut un petit gloussement.

- Mon pauvre Warius, tu ne changeras jamais. En bon militaire, tu prends toujours tout au pied de la lettre ! J'ai compris, moi, que le gosse pensait à une lame d'une taille légèrement supérieure… Toshiro, sors le Tranchoir de proue !

Manoeuvrant avec une extrême précision, plus encore que durant l'heure qui venait de s'écouler, l'_Arcadia_ avait entamé une ultime approche du col qui s'était considérablement refermé, l'œuf non plus retenu par le placenta ayant chuté de plusieurs kilomètres, mais encore retenu à sa mère.

Virant sur son aile, il s'était ensuite incliné de plus de trente degré sur bâbord et passant en une poussée brève et puissante, le Tranchoir avait déchiré la dernière attache.

L'œuf avait alors entamé une chute vertigineuse et les tentacules s'étaient entrouverts pour le laisser passer et rejoindre l'espace.

* * *

L'espace était redevenu sombre, lumineux, les étoiles à nouveau visibles maintenant que les trois vaisseaux ne se trouvaient plus dans le Sanctuaire.

- Le Couloir de Navigation ? jeta rageusement le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. Est-ce qu'il est libre, maintenant ! ? Battlyzer ?

- La voie est dégagée, informa le petit robot.

- Le Sanctuaire, enfin les – la méduse et son œuf – semblent avoir disparu, glissa le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Aldéran ? questionna son père, pour confirmation.

- Je ne perçois plus rien. Je pense qu'ils ont basculé dans une autre dimension. Zarella n'était au milieu du Couloir de Navigation qu'en espérant une aide… Mais bon, il n'y avait personne pour la comprendre !

Aldéran s'étira.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus à trop nous attarder ici maintenant que les vols peuvent repasser par ces coordonnées.

- Je préviens ma hiérarchie, qui fera suivre à la Flotte de l'Union. Dès mes nouveaux ordres reçus, je repartirai, en effet.

**20.**

Aldéran et Warius, pour les dernières heures ensembles, s'étaient rendus à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

- Dites, les barbons, éclairez-moi, enfin surtout toi, Warius ! lança le jeune homme alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert. Pourquoi tu rameutes à chaque fois mon père ? Je doute que ta chère hiérarchie apprécie que tu aies systématiquement besoin d'un pirate ? !

- Quoi qu'en pense Albator, je dispose d'une assez bonne marge de manœuvre en ce qui concerne les rapports de fin de mission à mes supérieurs, sourit le Colonel du _Karyu_. Seul leur importe désormais est que je leur fasse part d'une réussite ! Dès lors les moyens que j'utilise, ils passent dessus. Enfin, hormis quand c'était inévitable, je n'ai jamais fait mention de l'_Arcadia_ au milieu de mon jeu de quilles ! De toute façon, ton père n'attend rien d'autre de moi que je m'occupe de meubler son quotidien.

De la tête, le pirate approuva.

- Depuis que la fusion si chère à Karémyne s'est terminée, je suis libre comme l'air !

- Tu pourrais passer plus souvent à la maison ! grogna alors le jeune homme.

- Et tu sais très bien que je m'ennuie bien plus au sol que lorsqu'il ne se passe rien dans l'espace !

- Merci pour nous, siffla encore Aldéran qui ne simulait nullement la colère, et l'humiliation aussi. Encore heureux pour toi que ni Sky ni nos cadets ne t'entendent.

- Ce n'est que la vérité. Et je pense qu'aucun de vous ne l'ignore, objecta encore son père. Dankest lui aussi l'a parfaitement compris quand je suis reparti, un peu fichu à la porte à vrai dire, et que je t'ai emmené… Il a su à ce moment que je ne reviendrais plus que de façon très épisodique ! – c'est ce que tu n'as pas supporté, mais je ne pouvais le prévoir, et je ne le comprenais d'ailleurs pas puisque tu avais tout ce dont en enfant pouvait rêver !

Pour sa part, Warius ne savait trop comment se tenir dans son fauteuil, ayant également compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un antagonisme feint ! Bien qu'apaisé sur bien des points, rassuré aussi, Aldéran demeurait à fleur de peau et à la plus petite occasion, tous ses démons lui revenaient et l'emportaient !

Néanmoins, le jeune homme se calma soudain.

- Alors, vous repartez chacun de votre côté ? Que comptes-tu explorer, papa, d'ici à ce que Warius vienne te relancer ?

- J'ai bien envie d'aller voler du côté des Constellations de Jade. Ca s'agite souvent, les relations entre les états sont instables et il y a plein de zones à peine explorées et sans Observatoires et donc des ennemis pourraient surgir à tout bout de champ.

- Quelle drôle d'idée, marmonna encore Aldéran. T'es un pirate libre comme l'air ou tu ratisses l'espace en tant que l'unique membre d'un avant-poste mobile et indépendant de l'Union ? !

Et amusé intérieurement par ce qu'il venait de dire, vidant un énième verre de red bourbon, il ne prit absolument pas garde à la lueur qui était passée dans les regards de son père et de Warius.

* * *

L'_Arcadia_ était reparti le premier, Aldéran n'avait fait qu'un saut à bord du _Karyu_ avant qu'ils ne se séparent à leur tour.

- Lazkus t'enverra un message quand une date sera possible pour que nous tous puissions te recevoir chez nous.

A l'énoncé du prénom du fils aîné de Warius, le jeune homme sourit.

- J'attendrai cet appel avec impatience. Il me manque, ainsi que Lazerte, sa jumelle !

- Eux aussi se languissent. Les Autorités de la galactopole beaucoup moins ! pouffa l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante.

- On avait mis un sacré boxon. C'était bien sympa, se souvint Aldéran.

- Moi aussi : je n'avais plus dû aller rechercher les jumeaux au Poste de Police de Garde depuis qu'ils avaient joué à la bataille rangée dans un magasin de jouets, peu avant leurs douze ans…

- Et c'est à peu près à ce moment que j'ai commencé à me lâcher ! Oui, je m'entends très bien avec tes enfants… Mais entre les expertises d'Architecte Conseil de Lazkus et le commandement de Lazerte sur un vaisseau d'escorte, j'imagine combien c'est compliqué de rassembler tout le monde… Tu les salueras de ma part quand tu les verras, si je n'ai pas d'ici là l'occasion de leur parler sur le GalactoNet !

- Bon retour chez toi, Aldie. Et, comme à chaque fois : prudence sur le chemin du retour !

- Toi aussi.

* * *

Finalement pas fâché de reprendre la direction de Ragel, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que les végétaux avaient régressé sur toute la planète, Aldéran avait calmement profité du vol du _Lightshadow_.

- Tout est calme, Toshiro ?

- Nous volons sans bouclier d'invisibilité. Les environs sont sûrs. Et, de toute façon, nous avons nos Lettres de Vol valides.

- Je sais, maman a régularisé ces formalités. Il n'était que temps, après toutes ces années et le dernier voyage, qu'elle découvre que je n'avais aucune autorisation pour seulement décoller de la planète !

L'Ordinateur répondit par quelques cliquetis, visiblement mort de rire !

- Et ça t'amuse ! ? grinça Aldéran. Tu imagines ce qui se serait passé si on avait eu un contrôle…

- Oui, très facilement Aldie : ton père et moi avons volé dans ces conditions pendant plus de trente-cinq ans !

- Je ne suis pas mon père ! Et ma balise d'identification, elle est accréditée au moins ?

- Bonne question… On devait la recevoir, mais je dois consulter les fichiers pour savoir si elle est arrivée avant que Sylvarande n'utilise le vaisseau pour sa quête !

- Cherche !

* * *

- Un signal !

- De quel genre ? questionna Aldéran d'une voix où perçait un manque total d'intérêt.

- Un train.

- Le Galaxy Express ? ajouta-t-il, avec un regain d'animation.

- Non, ce n'est pas le 999… C'est bien un train de la SDF, mais… Il nous tire dessus !

Le jeune homme fit la grimace.

- On a la réponse, Toshy : notre balise n'est pas en ordre de vol…


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer_: le Big One et tout son équipage appartiennent eux aussi à M. Leiji Matsumoto.

**21****.**

- Je répète, Capitaine, ce vaisseau est ambigu. Il est bien répertorié dans le Registre de Vol mais sa balise n'a pas été enregistrée.

- Pourquoi il ne riposte pas ? tiqua Manabu.

- Pour ajouter des charges à celles qui pèsent déjà sur lui ? ironisa un autre membre, à la chevelure d'un blond centré, d'équipage du Big One. Il n'est pas tout à fait idiot !

- En attendant, nos tirs glissent sur son bouclier ovoïde, on ne va pas régler la situation ainsi, siffla Wilson.

- Bien, on va passer à autre chose…

* * *

- Pourquoi tu n'opères pas un saut spatio-temporel ? s'étonna Toshiro. Inutile de rester sous leur feu, on peut filer sans qu'ils puissent nous rattraper !

- Non… Il faut régler la question de notre vol sans autorisations. Et puisque ces trains sont là pour faire régner l'ordre, autant s'en remettre à l'un d'eux… Si on le convainc, il fera passer le message et nous rentrerons chez nous sans autre contrôle ! Baisse le bouclier. De toute façon, a eu la preuve que ceux de coque pouvaient largement encaisser une puissance telle que la leur. Nous ne risquons rien ! Tu peux m'ouvrir un canal de communications avec eux ?

- Sans problème. J'espère que tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais ça risque de les surprendre, un instant !… Je préfère réfléchir aux catastrophes que je provoque, après, c'est plus amusant et moins stressant !

- Aldéran, je perçois une tentative d'intrusion. Un jet, avec deux êtres à bord, pour prendre le vaisseau d'assaut et parvenir jusqu'à toi ! Mes pièges ?

- Non, laisse faire, s'il te plaît ! gronda le jeune homme, rassemblant toute sa concentration et sa maîtrise de lui.

* * *

- Qui que ce soit, il semble raisonnable, remarqua encore Wilson.

- Cette superstructure est abîmée, ce vaisseau a essuyé des combats récemment. Ne le sous-estimons nullement, jeta Schwanhert Bulge. Il ne bouge pas là, mais ses canons ne peuvent qu'être redoutables ! Des nouvelles de notre duo ?

- Ils vont arriver à leur but, renseigna Louise. Aucun obstacle.

- C'est bon, alors ? s'enquit la doctoresse du Big One.

- Pas du tout ! siffla son capitaine. On leur permet d'arriver à la passerelle ! Aucun membre d'équipage pour le défendre, ce capitaine là a une parfaite confiance en lui et je redoute toujours les élans de cette tête brûlée de Manabu ! Il s'est encore planté au simulateur d'intervention, juste avant notre départ…

* * *

Les portes de la passerelle s'étaient ouvertes.

- Bienvenue à bord, bien que je ne vous aie pas invités, persifla Aldéran, assis dans son fauteuil, le gravity saber posé en travers de ses cuisses, en caressant doucement la coque couleur de cerise. Je sais que je ne suis pas en règles de vol mais je voudrais vous assurer que mes intentions sont pacifiques !

Armes au poing, en tenue d'assaut, Manabu et Bruce tenaient en joue l'insolent capitaine du _Lightshadow_ qui ne témoignait pas du moindre signe de frayeur.

- Déclinez votre identité, capitaine ! intima Bruce en passant devant son jeune équipier qui ouvrait des yeux ronds devant la sophistication, la grandeur et l'absence de personnel sur la passerelle.

- Aldéran Skendromme, de Ragel, où je retourne d'ailleurs.

- Vous n'êtes pas en ordre de vol, glapit le plus jeune des deux nouveaux venus. Et ce vaisseau dispose d'une incroyable force de feu !

Aldéran se leva, posant le gravity saber contre son fauteuil, le cosmogun devant peut-être paraître inoffensif à ceux qui n'en avaient jamais vu !

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre ma balise en ordre. C'est mon intention, je vous l'assure, reprit-il.

- Vous ignoriez que vous n'étiez pas en règle ? s'étonna sincèrement Bruce, affichant ainsi le premier sentiment sur son visage sévère.

- Oui. Disons que j'ai emprunté cette titine à mes parents, sans leur demander la permission, presque en bidouillant les fils… Si vous fouillez dans vos Archives, vous trouverez peut-être trace du _Lightshadow_, du sauvetage d'un cargo de croisière en détresse, de sa virée dans la Constellations des Abeilles…

- Louise ? s'enquit Manabu dans son oreillette.

- Je cherche !

- Vous êtes bien seul, sur cet immense vaisseau, remarqua Bruce qui avait toujours le jeune homme dans sa ligne de tir, capitaine Skendromme !

- Je commence à bien me débrouiller pour ce qui est de la navigation galactique. Je n'ai pas droit au titre de « capitaine », officiellement. En revanche, vous pouvez user de mon grade : Lieutenant-Colonel du SIGiP. Si je pouvais vous montrer ma plaque, je pense que ça pourrait beaucoup vous tranquilliser ! ?

- Doucement, pria Manabu.

Aldéran, avec un sourire, sortit sa plaque de la poche intérieure de sa longue veste noire, la jeta brusquement aux pieds de Bruce qui se pencha pour la ramasser.

- Elle me semble authentique… Mais je doute que le SIGiP envoie ses Militaires en mission, à bord d'un vaisseau de guerre !

- Disons que j'ai mes méthodes. Je suis un chien fou et j'écoute rarement mes supérieurs, ou mon père… J'imagine que vous connaissez quelqu'un de ce genre ? persifla encore Aldéran avec un regard pour Manabu qui, du sien, interrogeait son aîné et partenaire.

- Ici Louise, intervint la jeune femme depuis le Big One rangé au bâbord du _Lightshadow_, tous deux à l'arrêt. J'ai les informations concernant ce vaisseau. Ce qu'a dit le capi… le Lieutenant-Colonel Skendromme est véridique. Oui, c'est bien son vaisseau qui a fait ce périple dans la Constellation des Abeilles et en est revenu avec un certain _Arcadia_ et le cuirassé _Karyu_ de la Flotte Indépendante. Il n'est pas en ordre de vol, soit, mais tout indique qu'il serait plutôt de notre côté.

Bruce J. Speed et Manabu Yuuki baissèrent leurs armes, soulagés !

* * *

Aldéran jeta encore un coup d'œil amusé à la cicatrice en travers du sourcil du capitaine du Big One qui était venu à son bord et avait accepté thé et cookies alors que ses deux commandos se tenaient à quelques pas, prêts à intervenir !

- Blessure de guerre ? questionna insolemment le jeune homme.

- Blessure d'amitié, je dirais plutôt, même si ce fut dans le feu de l'action, avant un dernier adieu à mon meilleur ami, en accomplissant mon devoir donc. Et vous ?

- Tradition familiale ! Dites donc, vous avez de bons éléments, capitaine Bulge ! Prudents, pas la gâchette facile, sachant poser les bonnes questions et savoir quoi répondre. Enfin, surtout ce grands gars à la mine fermée, mais qui a cherché avant tout à protéger son équipier avant même de trouver comment me neutraliser !

- Poursuivez, fit Schwanhert, avec un petit sourire.

- En revanche, ce gamin, Yuuki, il ne doit pas rater une occasion de partir en vrille, de se lancer dans des actions suicidaires et, surtout, à ne pas écouter les ordres ou conseils de ses aînés !

- Je constate que le Camp Militaire du SIGiP vous a bien formé…

- J'ai surtout une compagne pour qui analyser la personnalité en face est un réflexe, et c'est contagieux ! Alors, j'avais raison ?

- Entièrement. Mais, je vous assure que Speed est bien moins psychorigide qu'il ne pourrait le paraître. En revanche, vous avez bien cerné Manabu. Je suis surpris que vous l'ayiez aussi bien cerné…

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- En dépit de mon âge qui est censé devenir mature, capitaine Bulge, je peux vous assurer que je suis exactement comme ce Yuuki, en bien pire !

- Vous voulez dire qu'il ne va pas s'assagir avec le temps qui passe ? parut s'angoisser le capitaine du Big One.

- Pas avant un bon moment.

- Misère.

- Je plaisante ! assura Aldéran sans parvenir à rassurer Schwanhert. Que j'aie raison ou tort, vous me le direz à notre prochaine rencontre !

- Vous croyez que nous risquons de nous croiser à nouveau…

- J'en suis sûr !

- En ce cas, j'espère que ce jour là vous serez totalement en règles de vol, Lieutenant-Colonel Skendromme ! jeta le capitaine du Big One en se levant pour prendre congé.

- Promis. Et vous, ne tirez plus jamais sur mon _Lightshadow _!

Et sur cette dernière réplique, les deux hommes eurent enfin un franc sourire.

- Vous êtes jeune, et surprenant, Lieutenant-Colonel Skendromme. Je n'ai jamais croisé un personnage comme vous et je pense qu'il n'y en a pas deux !

- Détrompez-vous : je suis le fils de mon père et lui est infiniment pire que moi ! Mais, il est en ordre de vol, vous ne le coincerez jamais !


	17. Chapter 17

**22****.**

Delly sourit.

- Bienvenue, Karémyne, fit-elle en embrassant sa belle-mère.

- J'espère bien, aux dernières nouvelles, _Skendromme Manor _est à moi !

- Je pensais pour ma part que c'était encore à grand-mère, glissa Skyrone en serrant sa mère contre lui.

- Elle me l'a entièrement cédé, il y a quelques semaines, expliqua alors la présidente de _Skendromme Industry_ en finissant d'entrer dans la colossale bâtisse.

- Un autre don de son vivant, comme ces sommes que nous recevons tous, depuis la naissance, comprit son fils.

- Tout à fait. Et évidemment net d'impôt, tout comme notre système pour vous faire participer aux bénéfices, compléta-t-elle alors qu'Eryna et Hoby avaient dévalé le grand escalier pour traverser le salon et les rejoindre sur la terrasse donnant sur la partie du parc dédiée aux fontaines.

- Hoby, tu pousses comme un champignon ! Et toi, Ery, tu deviens une bien jolie jeune fille !

- Nous aussi on t'aime, maman, firent les deux enfants qui l'avaient enlacée.

* * *

- Dis, maman, tu as pu le faire ? questionna l'adolescente aux, désormais, cheveux couleur de caramel couvrant juste ses épaules, bouclés aux extrémités des mèches.

- Oui, je t'ai obtenu une salle à Kenvir Auditorium. Tu auras une journée, de test, et si les visiteurs sont au rendez-vous, cela pourra se prolonger sur une semaine !

Le regard marron de la jeune fille s'illumina alors que les taches de rousseur ressortaient sur ses joues.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? intervint Skyrone après qu'on les aie servis de thé glacé avec des dés d'agrumes, ainsi que de petits canapés salés.

Sa cadette eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Je vais faire ma première expo de tes peintures !

- Ah, tu y es arrivée, se réjouit Delly. Tu as déjà prévu une date pour le vernissage ?

- Tout est prêt. Les tableaux sont déjà soigneusement emballés pour le transport. J'attends de savoir quand Aldie sera là ! Je n'ai pas réussi à le contacter. Il doit être encore bien loin de Ragel !

- De ce qu'il m'a expliqué, et de ce que j'ai compris, la distance n'a aucune importance, il y a suffisamment de relais de communications, remarqua Skyrone. En revanche, c'est vrai que cela dépend assez de la position de son _Lightshadow_ et il suffit qu'une planète l'occulte ou encore qu'il longe un phénomène galacto-physique qui perturbe ses appareils, pour qu'il ne soit pas accessible !

- Je trouve que tu as bien saisi ce qu'il disait, glissa Delly, sa joue sur l'épaule de son époux.

- Aldéran et moi ne serons jamais sur la même longueur d'onde, remarqua néanmoins le jeune homme, la mine un peu sombre, caressant sa courte barbe couleur de blé mûr. Je le saoule avec mes histoires de –ides ou de –ines. Et moi je suis largué dès qu'il place les bases d'une Intervention impromptue avec son Unité avant qu'il ne me quitte en coup de vent !

- Vous êtes différents, c'est tout, rectifia Karémyne. Aucun de vous ne ressemble à l'autre !

- Et pour cause, murmura Hoby, souriant néanmoins.

- Je dirais que Sky, Ery et toi, êtes normaux, poursuivit Karémyne. Aldéran pour sa part a reçu l'héritage intégral de votre père et c'est loin de lui faciliter la vie ! En revanche, ça l'a armé pour tout traverser et survivre à tout, même s'il s'y écorchera à chaque fois. Je crois que c'est le seul regret que j'ai de ne pas l'avoir mis au monde… Il me considère comme sa mère, mais je ne peux en rien l'aider, le conseiller, juste l'aimer.

- Madame, je vous informe que Mlle Thyvask vient d'arriver, informa une soubrette.

* * *

Tous s'étaient levés pour accueillir et embrasser la jeune femme à la courte chevelure multicolore et les prunelles d'émeraude, en tailleur gris foncé et perchée sur de vertigineux talons aiguilles.

- Nous commencions à nous inquiéter, fit Skyrone en lui avançant un fauteuil.

- Le jet que vous m'aviez envoyé a dû patienter sur la piste pour laisser passer un cargo de transport des Lignes Intérieures qui avait un souci de machinerie. Le pilote pensait pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu… J'avais prévu d'envoyer un message, puis j'ai eu tant de dispositions à prendre quand j'ai eu la confirmation…

Ayvanère rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'interrompit, consciente d'en avoir trop dit et pas assez !

Karémyne et Delly, avaient tressailli, leur visage s'éclairant.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Disons que je m'en doutais depuis plus d'un mois, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel bouleversement, enfin si, une fois ! Mais je ne voulais pas encore trop y croire, alors j'ai continué à séduire mon bel étalon qui n'a d'ailleurs refusé aucune des offres, rit-elle doucement. J'avais fait un test peu après qu'il se soit cassé en pleine nuit, et encore à la veille d'embarquer dans le jet. Et j'en ai la confirmation, tout à fait officielle durant le voyage !

- Mais de quoi donc ? ! glapit Skyrone qui se sentait totalement hors du coup, carrément mis de côté, et ne sachant s'il devait se réjouir ou non, alors que les trois femmes se comprenaient parfaitement !

Ayvanère eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Je suis enceinte de dix semaines ! Il me tarde de l'annoncer à Aldéran !

- Il s'y attend ? insista Skyrone, qui ignorait toujours comment réagir, ayant reçu avec l'autorisation de cette dernière d'avoir accès à son dossier médical !

La jeune femme eut une légère crispation des lèvres.

- Aldie se doute que je tiens à lui donner un enfant, évidemment ! Mais il a toujours été réticent à ce que nous arrêtions de nous protéger en ce but… J'ai encore passé toute une batterie de tests, il y a six mois. Ma gynéco et ses collègues émettaient encore des réserves, sans cependant l'opposition catégorique des derniers temps ! Dès lors, oui, j'ai choisi de tout risquer… Après tout, ce n'est que ma santé et ma vie que je mets en jeu ! De quel droit pourrait-il se mêler de mes désirs de maternité ?

- Il t'aime et il ne veut pas te perdre, fit Delly. Si cette grossesse devait mal se terminer, pour toi, pour le bébé…

- Je sais. Je peux vous assurer, tous, que j'ai mûrement pris ma décision et que je n'envisage pas d'autre issue que d'avoir mon bébé sur mon ventre, Aldéran près de moi ! Voilà aussi qui fait que je serai très suivie durant les mois à venir, que je n'irai évidemment plus sur le terrain, quitte à travailler depuis notre appart ! Je ne suis pas une folle furieuse qui veut à tout prix être enceinte de l'homme que j'aime – quoi qu'en aie pensé ledit amour de mon cœur – je suis juste sa compagne et je souhaite que nous soyions une famille !

- Tu peux compter sur moi, assura Skyrone en venant étreindre la jeune femme. Si tu veux bien ?

- Avec plaisir. Enfin, si Aldéran accepte… Et c'est une sacrée tête de bourrique !

- A qui le dis-tu, pouffa Karémyne, bébé il n'acceptait qu'une seule marque de lange – comme s'il était capable à quelques mois de faire la différence… Enfin, si, semble-t-il… Ne te tracasse pas, Ayvi : il sera heureux comme un prince !

- Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Il me tarde tant de lui apprendre ! Je vais encore tenter de l'appeler.

- Fais vite. Le repas sera bientôt servi.

Hoby tira Eryna par la bretelle de son top.

- Alors, l'un de nous va être marraine ou parrain ?

- Oui !

- Je t'aime beaucoup, Ery, mais j'espère bien que ce sera moi !

- Si tu veux. Après ce premier bébé, je suis sûre qu'Aldie et Ayvi recommenceront !

- Merci.

- Bienvenue dans notre, grande, famille !

Et tous trinquèrent joyeusement.

* * *

- Oui, papa ? répondit Skyrone alors qu'en pleine nuit son téléphone avait émit sa mélodie. J'ai une nouvelle, Ayvi te…

- Sky, moi aussi… Je file vers la planète Huven… Il semble que le _Lightshadow_ d'Aldéran s'y soit écrasé !

- Mais, et Aldie, il… ?

- Je ne sais pas !


	18. Chapter 18

**22****.**

- Que fiches-tu là, Warius ?

- Décidément, Albator, tu as un répertoire de répliques bien peu varié… Fais diminuer la vitesse subliminale de ton _Arcadia_, je te prie !

- Pourquoi ? Je dois…

- Ma navette ne peut rivaliser. Laisse-moi te rejoindre, on doit effectivement retrouver ton gamin !

- Mais, tu…

- Le _Karyu_ rentre tout seul à sa base. Je suis en congé, je fais ce que je veux.

- Ta famille…

- Marina, Laksus et Lazerte m'ont ordonné de leur ramener Aldéran. Et, même sans leur accord, je serais venu à sa recherche. Laisse ma navette te rattraper, on va réfléchir à comment récupérer ton gosse !

- J'apprécie, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de toi dont j'ai besoin. Et, si on retrouve Aldéran, il lui faudra sans doute…

- Je suis là, fit alors Machinar, le docteur du _Karyu_.

- Bien. Je t'attends, Warius. Merci.

- En attendant que je fasse la jonction, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Je sais juste que la balise de détresse du _Lightshadow_ a été récupérée, avec uniquement les dernières coordonnées de vol, aucun message… Cette fois, ce n'est nullement le leurre d'un Briok ou autre… Aldie… Il n'a pas compris, ou il n'a pas eu le temps…

- Je le sens mal, Warius, très mal, avoua le pirate, déjà anéanti.

Manabu s'était levé d'un bond, frappant des poings sa console de commandes.

- Ca ne va pas recommencer ! ? glapit-il.

- Tu peux te calmer, jeune abruti ? aboya Bruce, agacé par cette perte inutile d'énergie et surtout l'agacement qui se transmettait ainsi aux autres membres du Big One.

- Il y en a un autre, informa Louise. Le Lieutenant-Colonel Skendromme avait raison : un second vaisseau pirate, aux mêmes dimensions que son _Lightshadow_, aussi supérieurement armé… bien que cet _Arcadia_ soit parfaitement aux règles de vol, lui. Et son sémaphore lumineux nous demande de stopper afin qu'il puisse nous parler. Capitaine Bulge ?

- Il n'a aucun signe agressif, remarqua Schwanhert. Bien, on lui obéit, mais, Wilson, tu te tiens prêt à lever notre bouclier de protection à la moindre alerte !

- A vos ordres.

Le capitaine du Big One se leva.

- Speed, tu prends les commandes d'un jet, avec Manabu. Je prends celles de l'autre, Louise, tu m'accompagnes.

- Bien, capitaine.

Vraiment pas rassurés de se retrouver face à une version plus âgée d'Aldéran, ceux du Big One se continrent davantage encore à la vue de Clio qui jouait de sa harpe sur le lit de l'appartement.

- En quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles, capitaine ? interrogea Schwanhert, préférant s'en tenir à un rapport strictement technique.

- Vous avez croisé le _Lightshadow_ de mon fils, il y a seulement quelques jours de cela. Tout allait bien ?

- Voilà pourquoi ce Lieutenant-Colonel disait : « il y en a un autre » ! aboya Manabu avant que Bruce ne lui serre douloureusement l'épaule, le réduisant au silence.

- Je ne peux que déduire que vous êtes le père du Lieutenant-Colonel Skendromme, poursuivit Schwanhert. Oui, il était en pleine forme, son vaisseau en parfait état – hormis les traces de combat sur la coque… Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Entre le moment où vous l'avez arrêté, pour vol irrégulier, le _Lightshadow_ a disparu avant qu'il ne soit signalé crashé… Il se dirigeait toujours bien vers Ragel ?

- Oui, pour autant que j'aie pu le suivre alors qu'il s'éloignait, intervint Louise. Ensuite, je ne me suis évidemment plus préoccupée de ce qui n'était désormais qu'un écho! Je suis désolée, capitaine.

- Ce n'est rien, jeune femme. Je sais l'essentiel : à ce moment, mon fils était sauf. Je n'ai plus qu'à suivre la trace de son voyage, vers Ragel donc, et à découvrir ce qui s'est passé.

- Si je peux utiliser Toshiro, je m'en occupe ! lança Warius, en civil, qui jusque là était demeuré en retrait, quittant rapidement l'appartement.

- Nous pouvons y aller, capitaine… ?

- Albator. Je m'appelle Albator, capitaine Bulge. Bon voyage à vous. Et je vous promets qu'à votre prochaine rencontre, le vaisseau de mon fils sera en ordre.

- Ce jeune homme avait raison, glissa Bruce, avec une esquisse de sourire.

- En quoi donc ?

- Là, vous êtes très tranquille. Mais, oui : vous pouvez être infiniment pire que lui !

- Si seulement ce gosse avait une idée de ce que je peux vraiment, et surtout pour lui, murmura le pirate, plutôt pour lui-même.

Avec un salut militaire, et surtout de la peine au cœur pour la détresse non avouée mais qui transparaissait dans chaque mot ou geste du pirate, ceux du Big One se retirèrent.

Le Big One reprit sa route, vers le QG de la SDF, laissant un _Arcadia_ qui demeura un long moment à ses coordonnées d'arrêt, avant de disparaître en vol subliminal.

**23.**

Bien que ce rôle lui soit bien peu habituel, Clio emporta les plateau-repas de ses deux amis et se retira, devinant aux esprits qui refusaient son apaisante intrusion que pour une fois elle était de trop !

Après avoir rempli les verres, Warius se rassit, goûtant lui aussi sans plaisir le brandy d'Andromède.

- Tu es tellement mal, Albator. Mais pas uniquement pour ton fils… Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

Warius passa la langue sur ses lèvres soudain très sèches.

- Quel autre douloureux secret as-tu encore au fond du cœur, mon vieil ami ?

- Je ne veux pas perdre un autre enfant…

- Quoi, tu as – encore – un rejeton ignoré de tous… ? !

- Pas un enfant de mon sang…

_Sans nul doute bien qu'impressionné par le légendaire pirate, des coulisses de l'Histoire néanmoins, Priem Tuldish avait fait face, que de la détermination dans ses prunelles bleu azur._

_- Sortez à jamais de sa vie, Albator !_

_- Mais, pourquoi ?_

_- Je viens de vous le répéter, encore et encore ! rugit le jeune homme. Depuis qu'elle est une gamine, ma fiancée a été sans cesse en danger… Sa vie a été en péril tant et tant de fois ! Maintenant, elle est grande, elle a un avenir… et il est hors de question que vous en fassiez partie ! Aussi, je vous somme de ne jamais vous manifester, que ce soit physiquement, ou autrement !_

_Abasourdi, frappé en plein cœur, le pirate à la chevelure de caramel vacilla imperceptiblement._

_- Mayu, tu…es d'accord ?_

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu se raccrocha au bras de Priem._

_- S'il te plaît, parrain… Oui, Priem est l'homme de ma vie, je veux être avec lui à jamais… Et tu es un obstacle ! Il a raison, j'ai été si souvent menacée…_

_- Mais, c'est plutôt moi qui… D'accord, si pour ton bonheur je ne dois plus être là… Mayu, je t'ai chérie comme mon propre enfant. Je pense avoir été fidèle jusqu'à bout à la promesse faite à ton père. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Tu me chasses de ton existence… Je te souhaite simplement d'être heureuse. Adieu._

_Tirant son gravity saber et le tenant devant lui, Albator salua sa nièce, avant de rengainer et de se retirer, dissimulant une peine infinie et sa joue ruisselante de larmes._

- J'ignorais. Je ne voulais pas raviver de tels souvenirs, mon ami…

- En effet, tu ne savais pas, soupira le pirate, éreinté, physiquement et profondément atteint. J'avais presque réussi à ne plus me rappeler…

- Cette jeune femme, cette enfant, elle a été d'une infinie cruauté !

Albator secoua négativement la tête.

- Elle était amoureuse, fiancée. Maintenant, elle doit être mariée et mère de famille! J'ai protégé toutes ses premières années, bien plus encore par affection que pour une promesse – cette Terre était perdue, j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû l'emmener en dépit de mon serment car je savais que cet endroit était un mouroir à plus ou moins long terme… Mais, une parole donnée, je ne pouvais me dérober bien que la situation aie changé… Warius, j'ai aimé Sylvidra, une nuit – j'ai aimé Saharya, quelques nuits – mais jamais, jamais de ma vie je n'ai été parjure à une seule de mes paroles données !

Albator projeta son verre contre la paroi la plus proche.

- Et pour quel résultat ? hurla-t-il. J'ai manqué me faire trucider tant et tant de fois pour Mayu, j'ai tout fait pour Aldéran et surtout en priant pour qu'après ses vingt-cinq ans il ne s'envole jamais pour l'espace… J'ai perdu Mayu, elle ou plutôt son fiancé m'a éjecté à jamais… Et, pour Aldéran, je n'ai jamais pu lui dire que je l'aimais, il en a tellement souffert… Là, il commençait à maîtriser tous les univers où il évoluait, il était un bon navigateur galactique !… Mais, quoi qu'il soit arrivé, il s'est complètement crashé !

Bien qu'en proie à une méga gueule de bois, Albator revint sur sa passerelle, découvrant un Warius qui manœuvrait délicatement et avec précision la grande barre.

- Warius ?

- On sera en approche de Huven dans quelques instants…

- Que disent les caméras de l'_Arcadia _?

- Que du mal… Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, Albator… Il faut que tu le voies par toi-même….

- Quoi donc ?

- Le crash…

Le _Lightshadow_ avait dû heurter le sol de plein fouet, au vu de sa structure tordue, défoncée. Il ne s'était pas crashé la proue droit devant mais était plutôt tombé comme une pierre, se déformant sous sa propre masse, avant d'entamer une glissade sur plusieurs kilomètres, ouvrant une profonde et large tranchée dans la glace.

Continuant de s'éventrer au fil de son incontrôlée dérivé, il avait fini par s'arrêter en heurtant et en s'encastrant dans les montagnes.

Depuis, le gel l'avait entièrement recouvert d'un film aussi aveuglant qu'inquiétant !

Clio serra fortement le bras de son ami, se demandant si son cœur battait la chamade ou plutôt n'avait plus un battement d'angoisse.

- Si les systèmes de survie fonctionnent… glissa-t-elle.

Albator prit une bonne inspiration, sachant que l'_Arcadia_ avait déjà scanné l'épave mais n'attendait que sa question pour en donner les résultats !

- Toshiro ? fit-il enfin d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne capte aucun signe de vie à bord, laissa tomber le Grand Ordinateur.

FIN


End file.
